Bitten and in love
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice and her sister, Rosalie, move to Forks with their mother. On the first day of school Alice bumps into Bella Cullen. From then on her life spirals into a strange reality that she fights to understand. Somehow, in the mist of all that, can she fall in love?  
><strong>

**Hey all you readers out there! Welcome to my newest story! I know, I should stop putting new ones up, but the stories come to me and won't leave me until I start writing. (= but there may be hope… someday…**

**I don't own twilight. :,( There is also homosexual relationships in this story. Please, bare with me, cuz it may be a while before Bellice happens.**

**This one is a repost of the first chapter! Sorry if you thought this was a new one, but i think i fixed all the grammar and spelling! (=  
><strong>

The first day

Somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona, Esme Platt called her two daughters down the stairs. She had been transferred to Forks, Washington. The trouble may be telling her girls, Alice and Rosalie. They were twins, though complete opposites. "Alice, Rosalie," Esme called.

Alice was the first to arrive, paint on her cheeks and forehead, as well as her hands. "Yeah, mom?" Alice was rather short, only standing at 5'2". She had a somewhat pale complexion and short, spiked, jet black hair, as well as vivid green eyes. Only adding to how cute she looked, there were a few freckles scattered along her cheeks and nose.

"Hold on, let's wait for your sister," Her mother smiled.

"What's up, mom?" Rosalie, the taller girl of the house, walked down the stairs. She was 5'7", had blonde hair reaching to her waist, steely gray eyes, and a slight tan.

"Well, girls, I've been transferred for work,"

"Cool! Where to?" Alice smiled.

"Forks, Washington,"

"That's cool. We go where you go, mom," Rose smiled at her mother.

"Thank you for your support, girls. Why don't we start to pack up, then? We have to be there in a couple of days," Esme smiled at her daughters.

"Okay. We can start in our rooms, then work our way out," Alice grinned, then ran up to her room to begin packing.

"I swear, she has far too much energy," Rose sighed, heading to her own room.

Three days later

APOV

"Alice! Rosalie! Get up for school!" Mom called up the stairs. I groaned, burying my head into my pillow and pulling the blanket over my head. First day… not fun… don't wanna… must sleep…

An air horn went off in close proximity to my ear. "Wah!" I jumped, got tangled in my blanket, and toppled of my bed. On the way down I also managed to hit my head rather hard. "Owwy! Rose!" I glared up at my sister, who was wearing a black skirt and blue blouse. Oh, and there was a smug grin on her face.

"Get up, kiddo. You still have to shower and get dressed,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up," I stood, rubbing the back of my head and heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I wrapped a towel around me and went back to my room, looking for something I could wear in this cold weather. After a bit of inner debating, I chose black skinny jeans, and a black and green long sleeve t-shirt. I then pulled on my black high-top converse and headed back to the bathroom to pull my hair into my usual spiked and crazy mess. Satisfied in general with my appearance, I went downstairs, grabbing my backpack on the way down.

My mother was waiting in the kitchen, also ready for her first day. Her's would be different, however, for she was an interior designer. I was… well, I got to go to school. Ah, the joys of life. "Have a good day, girls," She smiled.

"Will do, mom. You have a good day, too," Rose smiled.

"Always,"

And with that, Rose and I headed out the door and began the walk to school. It was silent for about half the walk until Rose spoke. "I hope that we have at least one class apart,"

"Defiantly," I agreed. Being twins, people tend to think that having us together all the time is a good idea. I beg to differ…

"Do you think you will meet anyone new?" Rose looked down at me.

"By 'anyone new', do you mean a new partner?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I do,"

"Maybe, but this is a small town," I shrugged, spotting the school ahead. The parking lot was half full already and I sighed. We got there and I went to look for the office while Rose got pulled aside by what looked like cheerleaders. I chuckled to myself, wanting nothing more than to find my classes so I don't get hopelessly lost in this building. I found the office and cleared my throat. "Excuse me,"

The secretary looked up and smiled. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I'm one of the new girls, Alice Platt,"

"Ah, yes. One moment, please," She started to type rapidly. "I have a Mary A. Platt. Is that you?"

I groaned. "Yes, that's me," She handed me my schedule, a map, and a slip for my teachers to sign. I started walking away, reading the list of classes.

P1. Algebra 2

P2. Biology

P3. World history

P4. Gym

Lunch

P5. Music,

P6. Art

P7. Creative writing

Good thing I was a nerd and could think in the morning. "Oof!" I gasped as I ran into something rather solid, while my papers went flying.

"Oh, hey, my bad," I looked up… and up… and up at the owner of the voice. It was a boy with auburn hair and green-ish-yellow eyes. He held my papers in one hand (whoa… how did he do that?) and one hand out to me. "Here, let me help you,"

I took his hand. "Thanks. Sorry for running into you," He pulled me up and handed me my papers.

"No big deal. It happens to everyone," He grinned.

"Hey, Eddy! We're gonna be late!" Another boy with the same eyes, but blond hair, called to him.

"Oh, sorry. I got to go. Nice to meet you!" He called over his shoulder as he ran toward the other boy, who put an arm around "Eddy"s shoulder. I waved and headed toward where I hoped was the right room. By some miracle I got to the right room, and before almost everyone else. I handed the slip to the teacher and sat in the back.

The class was easy. I had done the work at my old school and with no one sitting at my table I finished it quickly and looked around. Everyone was boring, being quiet or whispering to one another. At the table next to me were to freakishly tall people. The girl had stunning blue eyes and her clothes were made of buck skin. Her skin was a rich tan and she had long black hair pulled into a braid. Even braided, her hair reached her waist. She had tattoos of what seemed like ice running all up and down her right arm, ending at her wrist and stretching all the way to the corner of her mouth. Adding further to the tough look was a jagged and rough looking scar of what seemed to be a large animal bit on her left arm.

The boy next to her was even larger then she was, and also had black hair, though his was short and curly. His eyes were dark brown and his ears were noticeably pointed. His clothes, however, were more modern then the girls. Both would be incredibly intimidating if not for the fact that they were acting like goof balls. I couldn't help but smile a little. Of course, the bell rang and that ended my fun…

Next I had biology. Joy… I managed to walk in as the bell rang and walked over to the teacher, handing him my slip. He looked at it, signed it, and gave it back. "Welcome to biology, Mary. You may sit next to Mr. Cullen. Raise your hand, if you will, Mr. Cullen," The guy from earlier, "Eddy", raised his hand and I went to sit next to him.

"Hello again," He smiled.

"Hey," I returned his smile, glad I knew (sorta) someone at this dang school.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Welcome to Forks. Is it Mary, or something else? You made a face at the teacher when he called you that, so…" He trailed off in the end.

"It's Alice. Mary makes me feel old, is all,"

"I get that. Edward makes me feel old-ish…" He paused a moment and chuckled to himself. I guess I was missing something funny about that… "Anyway, I'm sorry for running off this morning. My boyfriend, Jasper, and I were late for class and we had to run,"

Oh, so he's gay. Sweet. "No biggy. I was late, too," I grinned. After this we fell into easy conversation. I learned that he had two siblings and that his father was the local doctor at the hospital and that he had adopted all of them. I told him about my past a little, too. My father had left before he knew that mom was pregnant and we thought Rose likely took after him when it came to appearances. We were both protective of our mom due to what happened back then. Edward listened intently, nodding, though not interrupting me. We both jumped when the bell rang, having been in our own little world.

"See you later, then," Edward smiled at me, waving as he headed out. I waved back and gathered my stuff. I walked out of the classroom and went toward my next class. I was told to sit next to Angela, who was a sweet girl, easy to talk to her. I liked that she also knew when being quiet was good, too, unlike…

"Hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton," The boy in front of us was turned around, giving a cocky grin. I noticed the Letterman jacket. Great a jock.

"Look, I don't want to focus on anything but my work, Mike Newton," I looked back at my paper, but the boy was persistent.

"Well, maybe we could go to a movie after school," I heard that cocky grin still in his voice.

"Not interested," I didn't look up this time.

"And why is that, may I ask?"

I stilled didn't look up or stop working. "You have a penis,"

Aaaaand… silence. "Oh, Snap!" Angela giggled.

"Oh… uh… I'll just do my work now…" Mike turned around again while Ang and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"That rocked. About time he didn't get what he wanted," Angela grinned.

"I'm sure," I smiled and the bell rang.

"You should sit with my group at lunch today. You up for it?"

"Yeah, totally," I picked up my stuff and we headed out, parting ways while she went to algebra, while I went to gym. Or, where I thought was the gym.

Man was I off.

I knew this when I bumped into another person that felt like a wall and landed on my back. "Oh, man! I am so…" The wall-person trailed off and I looked up at them, meeting stunning blue with green. It was the girl from algebra. "I'm sorry," She said, just above a whisper. She shook her head and held out her hand. "Let me help you,"

"Thank you," I took the hand and let her pull me up. The hand was soft, but strong, and the contact made the weirdest sensation shoot up my arm. But… it was a good weird.

"I'm Bella. Bella Cullen," Her words reminded me of what Mike had said, but her tone was soft and humble, and she looked a little nervous.

"Alice Platt. Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," She smiled, bending down and picking up some of my books. I bent down quickly, too, gathering them together.

"You don't have to do that," I said, though I appreciated the help.

"I know," She looked up, giving me a half-smile and putting my books into my bag. "But I wanted to. It's what anyone with manners would do," She then stood, by bag in her hand (with all the books, and trust me the thing was freaking heavy!) and offered her hand to help me up once more. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym," I shrugged. I hated the class, but it was required.

"Me, too. I could walk you there," She handed me my bag and I nodded, taking the bag and the hand she once again offered. This time, though, we walk to the gym room. "So, um, Eddy told me that you were in his biology class. Do you enjoy it?"

"The work, no. Edward was fun to talk to, though. He's your brother, right?"

"Yeppers. One of them, at least," She grinned.

"Do you like being the only sister?"

"Totally. I get to show 'em who's boss," She grinned as she said this. I giggled.

"Wow. I never thought that would be fun. I don't have any brothers. It's just me, my mom, and my twin sister. Can you imagine what that's like once a month?"

"I can imagine that would not be fun," She chuckled.

We had reached the gym and snuck in, now being five minutes late. She spotted her brother, who I recognized as the boy she sat with in class, and we parted ways. Rose was checking out the boy. Poor kid.

"Rose, you've been here a day and you're already checking a poor kid out?" I laughed, and she turned her eyes on me.

"Like you're any better. Who did you come in with?"

"Bella Cullen. I bumped into her and she helped me find the class. Why?"

"Because she's looking over here and I think…"

"Look, I'm not jumping into anything, okay?" I frowned. "Tonie was enough, and I'm still getting over it. She… well, she broke my heart and I'm not going to move on two seconds later,"

"Alright, Alice. That is wise, though. You know, not jumping into anything,"

"Thank you," I turned to look and see if Bella was still there, but she was gone, as was her brother. "They left," I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah. Well, we'll see them later. Maybe they're just skipping," Rose shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe…"

**And there you go! The beginning of a story. I know I should have updated survive and p&p, and all the others, but I had to get this down. You have my word, as soon as I can I will update the others. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**I live off reviews! **

**~Life goes on**


	2. Chapter 2

**motHey guys! Soooooo… you all liked my story… this was my face O.O… XD (yes, I was that happy!)**

DaPhoenix: thank you!

pazu1: =D

Umbra8191: thanks!

Akasha Hallows25: I will! =)

Kadin: lol, I will. Thanks.

**On with the story! Don't own twilight… )=**

The book/Imprint

I sighed and plopped on my bed with a huff. This day was so strange. I closed my eyes and thought through my day. The morning was… odd. Sure I was the new girl, so that was suck-ish, but that girl, Bella. How do I sum her up? Dear lord, she was literally tall, dark, and handsome (well, beautiful, but that's not the point). And those tattoos, I didn't know you could get tattoos at such a young age, especially to that extent. It was… well, they were amazing. I thought about what had happened at lunch.

_I followed Rose to the lunch room. She said she knew the way and I didn't feel like getting lost, so I went with her. We got our food and walked over to the table with Angela and her friends. Admittedly, though, I was looking around. Bella hadn't shown back up and I kind of… no, I really wanted to see her again. I couldn't shake that feeling no matter how much I tried. _

"_Alice," _

"_Wha?" I looked at Angela, who looked kind of worried._

"_I was just wondering if you were alright. You were looking kind of spacey,"_

"_Oh, yeah, I'm alright. It's just… I met someone on the way to gym class and they kind of disappeared,"_

"_Oh, well, I'm sure they'll turn up," She smiled as someone walked in through the doors at the far end of the room._

"_Who are they?" Rose asked and I looked over to see it was Edward._

"_That's Edward Cullen and his boyfriend, Jasper, I think," I smiled and waved at them. Edward grinned and waved back._

"You _know a _Cullen_?" One of the other girls at the table (uh… Jessica?) asked in awe and shock._

"_Yeah. I bumped into him in the hall before school and sit next to him in Biology," I took a bite of my sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. "Why? What's the big deal?"_

"_The Cullen's don't talk to _anyone._ And I do mean anyone. They only talk to each other. _And _they're all really weird,"_

"_Weird? In what way?" Rose asked._

"_None of them seem weird to me. Really nice, actually,"_

"_Well, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale are together. Like, _togethe_r together,"_

"_They aren't actually related, Jess," Mike said calmly._

"_I know, but they live together! It's weird," She yell-whispered, looking over at the boys as if afraid they would hear her. "Besides, who has that color eyes? Yellow-green?"_

"_Maybe they're contacts," I shrugged. Edward was my friend and I didn't like that she was being so rude._

"_She's right," Angela agreed with me._

"_I wonder where their other brother and sister are," Mike frowned. _

"_Bella and Emmett? I don't know, Bella walked me to Gym and they both disappeared after that. i honestly don't know where they went,"_

"_Sometime one or two of them will go home early. Not often, but they do," Angela explained._

After lunch, it turns out Bella was in all of my afternoon classes. Not only that, but I sat next to her. I sighed to myself. _Jeeze, Alice, think of something else. You have your homework done, your clothes for tomorrow are out, what else is there to do? _I looked over at the boxes by my wall. _I need to unpack my books and art stuff…_

I got up and grabbed a box with my novels in it. Grunting, I got in onto my rolling desk chair and opened it up. I sorted them all out. All my Harry Potter books together, my P D Martin books, my Greek mythology book, Naruto… I hit the bottom and found one last book. It was old and leather bound. Odd… I blew off the cover. **The Complete Guide to the Supernatural and Mythical World. **Wow, I forgot about this one. I'm geekier then I give myself credit for.

I opened up to the first page and read the Table of Context. Vampires… Chupacabra… Were-creatures… hybrids… whoa, this actually sounded really cool. I moved the now empty box and sat down to read some.

_Vampires are found around the world, each region with a different myth. They are deadly creatures with the strength of many men and a heavy, never ending thirst for blood. Signs of a Vampire include a lack of reflection and shadow, red eyes, deathly pale skin, and most known and feared, razor-sharp fangs. A Vampires fangs are their best and most dangerous weapon. They break the skin and allow them access to the life giving blood below…._

The next day…

I sat down at my table before first period started, still engrossed in my book. I had reached the Were-creatures section and was reading about Wereseals.

_In legends from Scotland, they tell tales of humans who could change into seals, and seals who could change into humans. Humans might become Wereseals because of a curse, because of working magic on themselves, or merely because of their ancestry. Similarly, they told tales about seals who could set aside their skins and turn into women. These seal women would dance on moonlit beaches at night. If a man stole her skin, he could force the seal to remain human and marry him. She would bear children who would introduce seal ancestry into the general human population {sometimes resulting in Wereseals generations later} but as soon as she stole her skin back she would turn into a seal and slip back into the ocean to reunite with her own kind. _

_There are many old and beautiful legends about these haunting but doomed love relationships and the magic they spawned. These tales are quite common in old Scottish legends, but they are also found in Ireland, Norway, and even as far away as Greece. Wherever the ocean meets the land and seals live, at least a few Wereseal legends are found. _

Whoa… that is so cool! Next was Werebears… hmmm…

_The Werebear is a creature closely related to the werewolf. A Werebear is like a werewolf, but bigger, stronger, and more formidable because it turns into a bear instead of a wolf. In many legends from northern Europe, the two creatures appear side-by-side in the same legends. _

_Werewolf and Werebear legends share many other elements as well. Werebear legends often speak of the sorcerer's girdle or belt used to change into animal form. Those old anti-werewolf sermons that were so common in the Middle Ages usually speak of Werebears right along with werewolves. _

_Werebears were often warriors or heroes in the legends. They were potentially much more dangerous than werewolves. If a wolf tried to attack you, you would at least have a chance of killing it or beating it away. In the werewolf legend of Jean Grenier, slender teenage shepherd girls managed to defend themselves from the werewolf by using their heavy shepherd's staffs with sharpened ends. On the other hand, if a bear seriously decided to attack you, you would have little chance without a gun. _

_Because the Werebear was such a strong fighter, it was often a warrior and a hero for the people. Some of the Norse legends about these creatures are quite interesting and would make exciting tales if adapted to novel form. It's a pity that so few fantasy authors have found the Werebear inspiring. _

Werefoxes… I've never heard of those…

_The Werefox is one of the common shape shifters of Eastern folklore, but it is not uncommon in the myths of other lands. It is so stereotypically the prime shape shifter of the East that the Japanese word for Werefox, "kitsune", has expanded in meaning and is now widely applied to Werefoxes from any land and not just those from Japan. _

_Outside of myth and legend, Werefoxes are pretty common in the spiritual therianthropy subculture. I'd estimate that they are the most common species other than werewolves. Therefore, Werefoxes and foxes in general are a pretty strong interest in the spiritual therianthropy subculture. It is interesting to note that foxes are probably the #1 animal of interest to the furry subculture, so this is one major area of intersection for the two communities. _

_The most easily noticeable thing about Werefox legends is that the Werefox is an overwhelmingly female creature, males are rare. This fact has really influenced the view of Werefoxes that has built up in the spiritual therianthropy subculture __(the essences of foxes is viewed much the way it is depicted in furry culture: as a feminine, flirty vixen)__, however don't despair if you are a male Werefox. Despite the gender skew in legend, there are quite a few male Werefoxes running around the spiritual therianthropy subculture. _

"Hey," Someone said from next to me. I hadn't heard them approach and jumped, causing my chair to begin to fall. That is, until the same someone who startled me caught me and the chair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Bella smiled as she fixed my chair and smiled sheepishly.

"Nice work, Bellsie. Scaring her is exactly what you wanted to do," Her brother, Emmett laughed, sitting across from me. Like yesterday, his clothes were that of jeans and a logo t-shirt, while Bella's were made of buck-skin.

"It's fine, really. I should have been paying attention," I smiled at both of them. Bella returned the smiled and bit her lip.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" She asked.

"Not at all, go ahead," She nodded and sat beside me.

"So, what are you reading? You seemed really into it," She asked, pointed to the book in front of me.

"Oh, it's The Complete Guide to the Supernatural and Mythical World. It's really cool. It talks about Vampires," Emmett snorted and Bella ducked her head to hide her chuckle. "Chupacabra, Were-creatures, stuff like that,"

"Cool. What have you read about so far?" Bella leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. I was taken aback by her interest, but listed out the things I had read.

"Vampires, Chupacabra, Wereseals, Werebears, Werefoxes, and the next chapters are on Werecoyote and Werejackles. It's really interesting,"

"That does sound like it. May I ask why you're so interested in it?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Oh… um… to say the truth, this is the only thing my father left behind before he left. There was a note addressed to me on the inside and I don't really know why he left it to me, but it's my only connection to him," I stated just above a whisper, eyes down now. A large and extremely warm hand covered mine.

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought it up. It was none of my business,"

"It's fine, but… are you okay?" I looked up at her and placed my other hand on her forehead. "You're burning up,"

She chuckled. "I'm warm-blooded. I run a little hotter than most," She smiled. "But thank you for your concern,"

I lowered my hand. "Okay…"

The bell rang and I jumped, having forgotten we were in class. "See you in gym, little bit," Emmett laughed, waving at me. Bella face palmed.

"Sorry bout him. I'll see you later, Alice," She smiled at me before running behind her brother and jumping on his back piggy-back style. I smiled at the sight and headed off to biology.

BPOV- yesterday

"Hey, Bellsie! There's a new girl in school," Emmett said as he got into his car, which happen do be a monster sized jeep. I got on my motorcycle, a black and red Kawasaki Ninja, and said to him, "Yes, I know. Why?"

"Well, you never know. Maybe one of them happen to be your Imprint," Edward smiled as her got in the back of the jeep.

"It's not likely," I grunted as I pulled on my dragon helmet.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll let you know if either fit the bill," He smiled softly and I couldn't help but smiled back. As well as being able to control and feel emotions, he could sense if an Imprint for his pack is near and who they are. It was useful.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said before starting my bike and heading off to school. In the silence I began to think. Yeah, I guess having someone to love would be nice. I hadn't had a girlfriend since 1745, when I was a mere thirteen years of age. It was odd, in that time, to feel attracted to one of the same sex, and it was really not accepted. It made my life a living Hell. Becca, however, had eased my pain and been there. It just… happened. But, after Eddy disappeared, I didn't know what to do with myself. I blamed myself and became depressed. She yelled one day that she couldn't take it anymore and dumped me. We were sixteen at the time, so she was soon married off to one of the local rich kids. Not long after that, I was bitten.

I cringed at the memory and pulled into the parking lot a little faster than it would have been safe. I parked, pulled off my helmet and grabbed my bag to head in early.

Algebra was as per usual. Emmett and I goofed off the whole time, though I could have sworn I smelt something different about the room. On my way to world history Jasper pulled me aside. "Bella, Eddy and I bumped into one of the new girls," He sounded breathless and pulled one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on him.

"Okay… and?" I shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was the strongest Imprint vibe I have ever encountered,"

"So? Jazz, it could have been for me, Em, or even Dad,"

"You're right, but…"

"I'm late for class…"

He sighed. "Okay, but I tried to warn you,"

World history, uneventful. Biology, also boring. I was heading to gym when I smelt something odd. Not Werewolf or Werecat, but also not any other this that I could think of. It was almost a… mix of human and something else.

There was a grunt of pain and an "Oof!", causing me to realize someone had bumped into me and fallen.

"Oh man, I am so…" I trailed off and she looked up. Black hair, pale skin, short stature, and green eyes. "S-sorry," I said in a voice that I don't think she heard. I shook my head to clear it. I was shocked, frozen, stunned. Not to mention, there were eagles, not butterflies, eagles in my stomach. I stretched out my hand to help her up, which she took. The contact sent a tingling sensation up my arm. "Thank you," She said to me.

"I-I'm Bella. Bella Cullen,"

"Alice Platt. Nice to meet you," She smiled at me and the eagles were having a freaking field day.

"Likewise," I smiled back, bending down to pick up her fallen books. She bent down as well.

"You don't have to do that," She said.

"I know," I looked up, giving her a nervous smile and placing the books in her bag. "But I wanted to. It's what anyone with manners would do," I then stood up, her bag in my hand. Her eyes widened at this action. "What class do you have next?"

"Gym," She shrugged. I smiled.

"Me, too. I could walk you there," I handed her bag to her and she nodded, taking the hand I offered. We began walking to the gym room. "So, um, Eddy told me you were in his biology class. Do you enjoy it?"

"The work, no," She shrugged. "Edward is fun to talk to, though. He's your brother, right?"

"Yeppers. One of them, at least," I grinned. I really loved my boys, they just could get on my nerves.

"You like being the only sister?"

"Totally," I chuckled. "I get to show 'em who's boss," I grinned and I heard her giggle.

"Wow. I never thought that would be fun. I don't have any brothers. It's just me, my, mom, and my twin sister. Can you imagine what that's like once a month?"

"I imagine that would not be fun," I said simply. To be honest, I didn't remember what that was like.

We snuck in to gym class, said our goodbyes, and walked over to our respective siblings. Emmett was looking at a blonde who I realized as Rosalie. He looked both nervous and stunned. "Emmett, are you okay?"

"Bella, I'm having eagles. Not butterflies, eagles. I think…"

"I know. Alice is mine. I don't… I didn't see this coming,"

He looked at me. "Neither of us did," He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "What do we do now, though?"

"We need to talk to dad,"

"Now?"

"Yes. Come on,"

We snuck out of class and headed toward the parking lot. "I'm going to run. I need to clear my head. The boys better take care of my baby," He said, referring to Eddy and Jazz driving his car.

"Kay. See you there," I jogged to my Bike and hopped on, pulling on my helmet and roaring out. I Imprinted. That was the only thing freaking me out. So what if it was a woman? Society was so strange that way. "Oh my gosh, that's two girls! So wrong?"

But why was it wrong? Why was two women or two men being a couple such a taboo? I don't understand the big deal. I sighed in frustration, taking a sharp turn almost too fast. I rode up my house and parked, then ran up to my home and into Dad's study. Emmett was already there sporting nothing but jean shorts. "Bella," My father, Carlisle Cullen, was behind his desk looking worried. "Emmett, you both left school? What's wrong?"

"The new girls…" Emmett started.

"Alice…" I started, as well, sitting down.

"We both Imprinted today. Dad, what do we do?" Emmett sat down.

"You both… in one day?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Have you talked to them?"

No," Emmett groaned.

"I talked to Alice, yes,"

"Ah. Well, try talking to them. Get to know them. Now, you are sure it is an Imprint?"

"Dad, I feel eagles just thinking about her," I stated, biting my lip.

"Well, that… okay, I trust you two. Are you staying home?"

"Yeah, I am," I said. Emmett nodded. Carlisle nodded and we went to our respective rooms. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about her. In fact, I lost track of time and before I knew it, it was dark outside. I wondered if she was okay. We thought there might be a rival pack roaming our territory. I got up, opened my window, and jumped out. The moon was not full tonight, only half. I sighed and ran as fast as I could, following Alice's scent.

I saw a light on in one of the windows and listened hard, hearing turning pages. Hoping it was safe and this was the right room I climbed a tree and chanced a glance into the window. There she was, reading. She looked completely fascinated, it seemed, and I wondered what the book was. She tilted her head to the side and turned the page, and then her head shot up. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked my way. I quickly jumped up to a higher branch, out of her sight. She walked to her window, looked around, and frowned. "I could have sworn… Bella…" She sighed.

Whoa… she was thinking of me? No, no, she just thought she saw me. And… she did… man that was close. I feel like a stalker… ugh! I'm pulling an Edward! My attention was pulled to Alice once again when she opened her window and sat down on the sill. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the side. Her phone rang and she picked it up slowly. "Hello?... T-Tonie?... no… i… well, I'm not doing anything, no… that depends on what you mean…" Her face became angered. "No, Tonie, we can't… why? You're really asking me that? You cheated on me! I found you in bed with another girl!... you can explain? Oh, this I have to hear… you don't fall on someone and stick a strap-on into their… look, I'm done talking!... I said I'm done," She flipped the phone closed, tears running down her face, and threw the phone across the room. She was silent for a while until…

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<br>Only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<p>

I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

She finished, leaving me in awe. She had an amazing voice, even though it was so sad to hear her sing that kind of song. I wished so desperately that I could hug her and tell her it was alright.

The present

I walked back to the world history classroom, hopeful that I might be able to walk Alice to gym class. My hopes held when she walked out of her classroom, Mike Newton following like a lost puppy (haha, I just made a puppy joke. The irony). I growled to myself and walked up to her. "Hey, Alice," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

"Oh, um, sure," She hugged her book to her chest and walked over to my side. I looked at a sad Mike.

"Hi, Mike,"

"Bella," He nodded.

I walked off with Alice. She seemed a little down and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" I leaned down to whisper. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and made a snap decision, pulling her out one of the side doors. I walked her toward the woods and she followed, almost zombie-like. I sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit next to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" She sat down and leaned against me.

"My Ex. Yesterday she called me and acted like a… a…" She trailed off and I placed an arm around her shoulder and took her hand.

"Forget her. If she acts like that, she doesn't deserve you. You're smart, sweet, and from what I've seen, a truly nice person all around. Don't let her pull you down, okay?" I told her. She sniffed, seeming to press herself closer to me.

"Okay,"

"Hey, what's your policy on skipping class?"

"Uh… that all depends,"

"I want to show you something, but you have to trust me,"

"… Okay," I stood, helped her up, and we began to walk to my Motorcycle. She slipped here hand into my mine and grinned.

"You'll like it, I promise,"

"I trust you,"

I smiled.

**There you go! Nice and long, I hope. What do you think will happen? If you get it right, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! (=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Lol, so here is the next chapter of this story!**

ShadowofaDarkSlytherin: thanks! Always love the support. *smile*

Lynettecullen: I'm glad I could make you smile. You get to find out right… about… well, soon. Like, in this chapter.

trang-a-lang: lol, yeah. I find that I try to make my Imprinting scenes as funny as possible…

ShadowCub: why, thank you. *smile*

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: I think mystery is one of the main genres… but I could only pick two… *back of neck scratch*. Lol, I think I actually picture Alice with glasses for the geeky scene… *chuckle*. And of course they end up together. This is one of my stories, after all… *grin* lots of drama, I think… that may or may not be literal. *wink*

pazu1: I'm glad you liked it. You will see what she will do… though the creature you chose is a good guess… hmmmm you may be right with the other one.

Firepaw15: XD you liked it! Yay!

Guerrilla Warfare: yerp! You're right. Just so you know, I finished this chapter right as you posted your review… thought that was funny.

Sanctuary

I sat down on my bike and looked at Alice, holding out my helmet to her. She shook her head. "You should wear it. You're the driver," I shook my head at her words.

"I gotta keep you safe. Come on, put it on," I coaxed. She sighed and took it, slipping it on before sitting behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Hold on tight," I grinned, kicking the bike to life before backing out of the parking spot and roaring off.

The speed I was going seemed to shock her as she gripped my waist tighter. I took a few turns to get onto the road that I needed. For the next thirty minutes I would just be driving a straight line, so I turned to look at her. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, sure, but watch the road, please,"

"Okay," I turned back around to watch the road. Trees flashed by, but I didn't see no one person around. It wasn't uncommon, though, not to see people around here. That's why I liked it. I could be me, and not hide. Or… okay, so today I would have to hide a little, but that was it.

I saw my turnoff and slowed down to make it. I took the narrow trail until it ended and stopped the bike, cutting the engine. "We have to walk from here," I explained. Alice looked nervous about that and I made another snap decision. Once she got off the bike and set the helmet down I squatted down and pointed to my back. "This will be easier for us both,"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself,"

"I'm stronger then I look," I chuckled.

"Okay…" She climbed onto my back, clinging to my shoulders, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I stood and started jogging at a slow speed up the trail. Well… it was slow for me… it seemed like I was running to Alice. "Okay, I believe you. You are strong,"

"Told you,"

"May I ask where we're going?"

"Well… it's kinda my safe place. A place I can be myself,"

"Have you ever shown it to anyone else?"

"Uh… no, actually," Wow… I guess she was the first person…

"Why show me first?"

I shrugged. "I thought you might like it. You need some cheering up and… just wait till you see it," I smiled.

"Okay,"

I jogged for about ten more minutes before I heard the sound of the small stream. The trees ended and Alice gasped as I set her down. The clearing had a pond in the middle, a small stream flowing into it. There were patches of flowers everywhere. One area had some boulders that I used for meditation or just climbing. All in all, it was a pretty amazing place if I do say so myself.

"Bella, this is amazing," Alice walked toward the pond and looked around and around, seeming to be trying to take it all in.

"You like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful!"

I chuckled and sat next to the pond, swirling some of the water with my finger. She sat down in front of me and we started having easy conversation. I learned that her favorite flowers were Blue Roses, she wasn't into politics (but then again, who was?), she loved Manga and was currently working on Maximum Ride, just stuff like that. It was nearly dark when she looked at my finger (which was still in the pond) and gasped. "Bella! Your finger!" I looked at it to see a thick layer of ice had formed around it, but steam was rising as I pulled it up. The ice began melting once contact with the water was broken. "That water must be cold," She whispered as she touched the pond and she frowned. "But… it's not… What's going on, Bella?"

Okay, Bella… tell her the truth… just… not the full truth? "Well, you see… I kinda…" I sighed. "I have a unique ability,"

"Go on…"

I dipped my finger into the water and pulled it out, bringing a line of water with it. I twisted my finger and the water shaped itself into a flower. "I can control water in all its forms,"

I waited for an outburst. Anything was expected but what actually happened.

"That… is… really cool," Alice finally said, making my head shoot up.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

She shook her head and smiled. "You just showed me the evidence that you could. Why wouldn't I believe that?" She picked up the ice flower. "Besides, that's really pretty and you're lucky to be able to that,"

I grinned. "I'm glad you think so," cool, she's not freaked out. I looked up at the sky. "You should probably get home. It's pretty late,"

She looked around. "Yeah… my mom might not be too happy with me,"

We got up, I ran her back to the bike, then started taking her home. I let her give me directions and soon was stopping at her home. She got off and handed me my helmet. "Thanks for today, Bella. It was really sweet of you,"

I grinned. "Anytime. Do you want me to walk you to the door? I don't want you getting into too much trouble and could explain to your mom,"

"You don't have to…" I raised an eyebrow at her and she ducked her head. "Thanks,"

"No biggy," I got up and started walking with her to the door. "Just… the ice thing, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay. It'll be our little secret,"

I knocked on the door and it flew open. "Mary Alice Platt, where have you been…?" The woman I assumed was her mother looked up at me and her jaw dropped. I bowed slightly.

"Evening, Ms. Platt. I apologize, but I lost track of the time. I should have had her back sooner," I straightened up and saw her close her mouth.

"It's fine. I'm just glad she's safe. Now, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," I held out my hand for her to shake it. "I'm Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you,"

She took my hand and shook it. "Likewise. Please, call me Esme,"

"Yes, Esme,"

"Thank you for taking Alice home. It was kind of you," I saw her eyes wonder to my Tattoos and scratched the back of my neck.

"Anytime. I just wanted to help her out. And she was helping me study for the Algebra test," I bowed again and turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Alice," I waved.

"Bye! I'll see you in class tomorrow," She smiled, and I nodded and jogged to my Ninja.

I walked into our home and looked around. Edward was asleep, lying across the back of the couch. Jasper was in the fake tree next to him (it's like a giant thing… not one of the tiny ones). I saw Emmett outside, tossing a ball into the air and catching it. I jogged out to see him. He had taken off his cover up, like my other brothers, so his marks were clear. Two colliding bulls showed on his forehead and striking lightning was clear on his cheeks. Someday I would have marks similar, though not the same, to the one's he had.

"Em! What'd I miss today?" I said to get his attention. He turned and grinned, dropping the ball and grabbing me into a bear hug.

"I have a date! She said yes!" He boomed. I patted his back and smiled, knowing he was talking about Rosalie.

"Good for you, man!"

He set me down and we sat on the ground. "You've gotta help me. I want her to like me, without telling her about the Imprint. What do I do?" He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. I tapped my chin.

"What's your gut feeling?"

"What?"

"What do you feel like you should do?"

He opened and closed his mouth, then pouted and started thinking. "Dinner and a movie,"

"Any details come to mind?"

"Um… romantic comedy and Mexican food,"

I nodded. "Go with the gut feeling,"

He nodded and yawned. I chuckled. "Come on, lil bro. Time for bed,"

"Awwww but Sis…."

"No 'but's,"

"Okay…"

**APOV**

I sighed, smiling, and flopped down on my bed. My homework was done, I didn't get in trouble, and I just had a really cool day. I opened my book and flipped to the next page.

_Werereptiles_

_Werebeasts were not always mammals. There are plenty of legends about human/snake and human/crocodile transformations, as well as a few legends about other sorts of reptilian Shape Shifters. _

_There are also Werereptiles within the spiritual therianthropy community, though not very many. They tend to view themselves as very large lizards of uncertain species, and some view themselves as specific reptiles such as Iguanas or Dinosaurs. There are also some who claim to be Weredragons. The whole idea of Weredragons is a tricky one. Many do not believe in Weredragons. _

_Werecats_

_Werecats are strange beasts. They tend to live alone or with a Mate, or Imprint. They are strong creatures, only bested by Werewolves. High indicaters of the presence of a Werecat are their strange eyes, a Yellow-Green color. Young Werecats have dark freckle that fade after the Animal spirit deems the Person mature. Often when a job is done, or they show great courage do they get deemed this way._

_More indicators of this species are things like strange abilities such as mind reading or emotion control. Their teeth may be somewhat sharp and their hair grows abnormally fast._

Green-yellow eyes… Edward and Jasper… I shook my head. Impossible. This is all fiction. Jeeze, Alice. Get a grip. I flipped to the next page. Werewolves…

_The word __werewolf__ is most likely to derive from two old-Saxon words, __wer__ (meaning man) and __wolf__. Frequently used Greek terms __Lycanthropy__ refers to the transformation process while __Lycanthrope, which is in fact __synonymous to__ werewolf, is the afflicted person.__ The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of full moon, however, they do not need the full moon to transform in some cases. _

_The start of the legend of the Werewolf is rather gory. The first recorded Werewolf sighting took place around the countryside of German town Colongne and Bedburg in 1591. An age-old pamphlet describes those shivering moments vividly. Few people cornered a large wolf and set their dogs upon it. They started to pierce it with sharp sticks and spears. Surprisingly the ferocious wolf did not run away or tried to protect itself, rather it stood up and turned out to be a middle-aged man. He was Peter Stubbe from the same village. _

_Stubbe was put on a torture wheel where he confessed sixteen murders including two pregnant women and thirteen children. The history behind his downfall was rather bizarre. He had started to practice sorcery when he was only 12 and was so obsessed with it that even tried to make a pact with the Devil. Wearing a magic girdle he started to attack his enemies, real or imaginary. After several months, he would take the guise of a wolf and continued with his evil acts with more brutality. In the wolf form he used to tear up victims' throats and suck warm blood from veins. Gradually his thirst for blood grew and he roamed around fields in search of prey._

_The savagery of his crimes was beyond imagination. The trial record motioned few of them. Once two men and a woman were walking along a road that went through the forest Stubbe used to hide in. He called one of them into the forest. When the man did not return for a long time the second one followed his trail and also disappeared into the forest. When both the man didn't return for a long time the woman ran for her life. Later, two mangled male corpses were recovered from the forest, but the woman's body never reappeared. It was believed that Stubbe had devoured it all. Young girls playing together or milking the cows in the fields were his frequent victims. He used to chase them like a hound, catch the slowest one, rape and kill her. Then he would drink hot blood and eat tender flesh from her body. However; the most gruesome sin he committed was upon his own son. He took him to a nearby forest, cracked the poor child's skull open and ate brain from it. _

_No punishment could match the magnitude of Stubbe's crime. His flesh was pulled off with red-hot pincer, his arms and legs were broken and he was finally decapitated. His carcass was burned to ashes._

_The biggest indicators of a Werewolf in these days are different depending on whether the Wolf is mature or not. Young wolves have unnaturally blue eyes, more rounded ears, heated and dark skin and often no marks. Mature wolves have brown eyes, pointed ears, also with heated and dark skin, often with marks of maturity. Some wolves may also have strange powers, such as unnatural strength, speed, heightened senses, elemental control, or even a partial shift, able to be half wolf, half human. Those with elemental gifts tend to have the markings to show for it._

I slammed the book closed, got up, and snuck outside. I needed to take a walk and clear my head. I pulled on a sweat shirt and walked into the woods. All I could think about was Bella. Her blue eyes, unnaturally so… they seemed to glow in the dark… the way she had ran up the mountain with me on her back… her scorching hot skin…her tattoos… but most of all, the way she had pulled the water up with her finger and turning it into a rose made of ice.

"_I can control water in all its forms,"_

Emmett, his pointed ears… oh, god, what if they were Werewolves…

A deep growl penetrated my thoughts and I looked up, fearful. I had walked into a clearing and now there was a giant (and by that I mean taller than Bella), black wolf looking at me, a deep growl rolling past its bared teeth. Oh, my god… I believe… I believe…

The fur was matted and dirty, its teeth yellow and mouth foaming. The eyes were black as its fur…

It pounced and I yelped, falling back against the tree. Teeth sank into my shoulder and I screamed, though it was drowned out by a roar as a streak of white slammed into the black wolf. The teeth were ripped from my skin and I yelled out in pain, looking up at my savior.

Oh, no… it was another wolf. This one was snowy white, with soft brown on its paws and the end of its tail. The ears were drooped at the ends and it was much smaller than the black one. The eyes were blue, like Bella's and it bared it teeth once more, a low and threatening growl escaping its mouth. They started circling each other, snapping their jaws, before the white one pounced, getting thrown aside by the black one. It yelped, but jumped right back up and bit the black ones leg. Black roared and white let go, biting at blacks neck. They fought back and forth, both of them taking blows. The white one managed to beat the black one back. Once the black one was out of sight, the white one dropped its head and tail, relaxing a little.

It turned to me, breathing in pained pants, and began to hobble over to me. Now that the battle was over, the wolf seemed almost… gentle. It nudged my foot gently, whimpering. I held out my hand, hissing as it caused my shoulder pain. The wolf whimpered again, lying next to me and sniffing my injured shoulder. It growled a little, and then exhaled through its nose directly onto the wound. The breath was icy and soothed the pain. It then tore off the sleeve, leaving my arm and shoulder bare. It breathed on it again and licked the wound, beginning to clean it. I hissed, but felt better when it breathed the icy breath on the wound again. I noticed the blood tinkling from a head wound on the wolf, as well as numerous cuts and injuries on its body. I looked around the clearing, seeing torn pieces of cloth scattered about.

The wolf finished cleaning my bite and lay its head down for a second before lifting its head once more, looking at me in the eyes. _Bella…_ I thought before feeling myself drift off into blackness.

I woke up in my own bed, wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt. Was… was that all a dream? I stood up and felt my shoulder, yelping in pain. No… it wasn't a dream. I slipped off the shirt to see that the shoulder was perfectly bandaged. _I have to talk to Bella today… that… there was no way it _wasn't_ her. The icy breath…_

I got dressed and headed to school early. I got there at 7:00 and waited for the roar of Bella's bike. But… there was no bike. I spotted Bella getting out of a big Jeep with the help of Emmett. Her right arm was in a sling and her left leg was in a cast. Her upper left arm was bandaged and she had more bandaging on her forehead. All the same injuries of the wolf from last night… I walked over to meet her as she grabbed her crutch, beginning to limp to class. She spotted me quickly and came to meet me.

"Hey," She said in a hoarse voice. I then noticed the bandages on her neck, too.

"Hey. Are you okay?" All the anger I had before drained out of me when I realized the extent of her injuries.

She bowed her head. "I'm fine. This is nothing,"

"Half your body is bandaged,"

"I'm fine," She smiled softly.

I searched her eyes for the truth, but found only a mask for the pain. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Yeah, sure," She followed me to the side of the school, where we were completely alone. "What's up?"

"Bella, I know you're not human," Her face portrayed no surprise, she simply bowed her head.

"Go on,"

"You're strong, fast, you can control water. Your eyes are unnaturally blue. That's not all. You have all the same injuries that the wolf did last night. The wolf that saved me," I took a deep breath. "You're a Werewolf,"

She nodded her head. "You're right. I'm a Werewolf," She looked around, spotting a bench, and hobbled over to it. I expected her to sit down, but instead she set down her crutch, looked around, and grabbed it with her somewhat good arm. She lifted it, standing on only her right leg. "I'm fast, strong, and honestly I'm dangerous," She set it down. "But… it would seem you don't care much," She picked up her crutch and hobbled back over to me.

"I don't. But… are you like Peter Stubbe? Do you… attack people?"

She shook her head. "Peter Stubbe was a Lycan. They are far more brutal. The thing that bit you, that was a Lycan. Good-guy-bad-guy wise, Lycans are the bad guys,"

"So… do Vampires exist, too?"

She chuckled. "Vampires… that's a good one. No, they don't exist,"

I nodded, and then stopped. "Wait… a Lycan bit me… so… am I…"

She placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "No, you're not going to be a Lycan. I… kind of saved you from that,"

"When you cleaned the wound?"

"Yes. I replaced the Lycan saliva with my own. Two things could happen. Either nothing will change, the wound will close up and you can live your life normally, or you will become like me and my brother: a Werewolf,"

"How… when will we know?"

"We'll know for sure when the next full moon comes. If you turn… well, it's obvious, isn't it? But if it comes and you don't change, then you have one less thing to worry about,"

I nodded, and then bowed my head for a moment, trying to decide if I wanted to ask something. I looked back up into her blue eyes and said, "Why did you save me?"

She chewed on her lip, sighed, then said, "It's… difficult to explain. I can explain after school, okay? I shouldn't miss anymore school then I already have,"

I nodded. "Okay. Let's head to class,"

We pulled up to Bella's house and got out of the car. "If you don't mind, we can go up to my room to talk. I should check your wound, anyway," Bella said, leading me up to the door. The interior was empty, though a large, fake tree was built right into the wall. We headed up the stairs and she opened the door at the end of the hall. Inside was a small bed, a computer, and a few books scattered about. "So, uh… this is my room. You can sit down on the bed if you want," Bella nodded toward the bed and I sat down. "I have to go ask dad something and I'll be right back," She smiled slightly before hobbling out of the room on her crutch.

I took the time to look around, get a feel for the room. The room was modern, though there was a touch of an older style to it. I bit my lip, knowing right away that a good few things in the room were older than me. I started to wonder how old Bella was… some of the books were from the 1800s.

There was a knock at the door, causing me to look up. There stood a middle aged man with eyes and ears like Emmett's. He cleared his throat. "Where's Bella?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip.

"I'm right here, dad," Bella showed up behind him. "I was actually looking for you,"

"Good, because I need to check your wounds and change the bandages,"

"But dad…" Bella groaned, looking at me, then back at him.

"Don't you 'but dad' me, missy. Sit down on the bed and cooperate,"

Bella sighed, but sat down and let him take off the bandages on her arm. Her right, upper arm was covered by three long, deep looking claw marks. I cringed, knowing those were my fault. Bella's father took out a bottle of clear liquid, though something told me it wasn't water. I watched as he dabbed it on the marks. As he did this, they closed up a little. Not a great deal, but enough. Bella flinched, but held still the rest of the time. After he finished her right arm he bandaged it back up, and then moved over to her right arm, carefully taking off the sling. After the bandaging was off I saw not only cuts, but a chunk on flesh was missing.

"Bella, it wouldn't have been this bad if you had come home. If you had returned right away, I could have healed your wounds. You would be fine," Her father sighed.

"I had to make sure Alice was okay," Bella said simply.

He looked at me, and then looked back at the wounds. "I take it this is Alice?"

"Yes. Alice, this is Carlisle Cullen. He's my father for all legal purposes. Dad, this is Alice,"

"Evening, Alice. So, how much has Bella told you?" He asked, finishing her right arm and moving on to her head.

"Lycans are bad guys, Werewolves are good guys, she saved me and I might be a Werewolf… uh… that's… pretty much all I can think of. The rest I got from my book,"

"I plan to tell her more after you're done with my arm. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Bella," He finished her head, then sat back. "Let me see your back,"

Bella blushed a deep red. "W-well… uh… b-but…"

"It's okay. I'll wait outside the door," I got up and smiled at Bella before walking out and closing the door. I let myself think all this through. Okay, so Bella is a mega strong Werewolf. Emmett and her father are Werewolves, too. Edward and Jasper may be Werecats. I might become a Werewolf_. And on top of all of that crap, there are these weird feelings I'm starting to get around Bella_. I sighed. _Man, I need a vacation… _

"Hey, Alice, you can come back in," Bella said gently, opening the door. I looked up at her, stood, and followed her back into the room. Carlisle walked out, leaving me and Bella alone. We sat on the bed and she sighed. "Hey, um, do you mind if I take a look at your bite? I want to make sure it's healing properly,"

I bit my lip, suddenly glad that I had worn a tank top under my t-shirt. I nodded, slipping off my over-shirt, hissing in pain as my bite mark throbbed. Bella began unwrapping the bandages, careful not to hurt me. "This looks better than it did last night. Much better," She began tenderly touching the area around the bite. I yelped. "Sorry! I think it may be infected. Hang on just a second," She got up, hopped over to a book self, took down a bottle of that clear liquid, then sat back down next to me. She began dabbing it on my shoulder, blowing the same icy breath on it that she had done last night.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, it's actually my wolf saliva. You see, the saliva you have as a wolf has enzymes in it that help speed up the healing process. Often times only your own or the saliva of your creator helps heal you,"

"Oh. That's kind of cool, actually,"

She chuckled. "Only you would think that's cool," She said, beginning to bandage my shoulder once more. "So, any other questions?"

"Uh… okay, what's true about Werewolves? Apparently you don't only change during the full moon. What else is true or… not so true?"

"Without the light of the moon, we cannot willingly change. On the night of the full moon we have to change, no matter how hard we try not to. During the day we still have to be careful, however, because if we get too angry we can still shift. Uh… what else? Oh! I should warn you, if you do become a Werewolf, and the chances are higher now because of my using the saliva, I will have to take you away to train you. Is… do you mind too much about that?"

My heart fluttered a little at the thought of it just being me and Bella for an unknown amount of time. "I don't mind, really. It's okay. My mom may not like that, though,"

"At the rate things are going, we may have to tell her. Hey, turn around and let me see your eyes,"

I turned, giving her a confused look. "Why?"

"If your eyes are turning blue, then that's one of the dead giveaways," She searched my eyes for a few moments before whimpering. "This is my fault…" She bowed her head.

"There's blue?"

She nodded.

"Why are you sad?" I lifted her chin with my finger. "Bella, I really don't mind. This will be so cool," I smiled softly at her.

"You're going to go through so much pain," She whispered.

"I can handle it. It'll be alright,"

She bit her lip. "I'm going to be there with you for your first change. You won't have to go through that alone. I'll be there,"

"I trust you with that," I gently touched her bandaged forehead. "Why did you save me? You barely know me,"

"I… I couldn't let you die," She chewed her lip.

"So it wasn't to make your… uh… family stronger?"

She shook her head.

"It was only so I wouldn't die?"

"That's the main reason, yes,"

I searched her eyes for anything that would tell me otherwise, but found nothing but sincerity. I offered her a soft smile and kissed her cheek. "Thank you,"

"Anytime," She chuckled as a nervous blush crept onto her cheeks. "So… anything else you want to know?"

I bit my lip. "I was wondering… what happened to you? I mean… how did you…"

"Become a Werewolf?"

"Yes,"

Her eyes saddened and she ducked her head. "It's a long story," She whispered.

"May I hear it? Please,"

She looked up and around, then cleared her throat. "I was born in the year 1732. I was born into a farming family. I didn't have any older brothers, so I ended up doing a lot of the farm work with my father. Edward is my actual brother. He was born when I was about five or six. Until he was old enough to work I continued doing farm work. It helped me build muscle, so I wasn't a scrawny girl like the rest. When Edward was about four he started working with me. Father started doing just the big stuff, like plowing the fields and stuff like that. Father got sick, though, when I was 13, and I did all the big work. I was worried about him, because back then people died from a cold or something like that. He died right before my 14th birthday," Bella ducked her head to hide the coming tears. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed. She continued in a strained tone. "Not long after, Edward and I were looking for firewood in the forest. We got separated and I didn't see him for years afterwards. I felt horrible, because I thought it was my fault. Then, when I was 16, I woke up to screaming from my mom. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see this huge wolf attacking her. I picked up the shovel to fight it off, but it bit me. It was the night of the full moon, so I changed right away and attacked the wolf. I didn't remember much after that and when I woke up, I was naked and my mother was dead," She choked when she said this and began to cry. I reached forward and pulled her to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry," I rubbed her back with my free hand and let her cry on my shoulder.

"You don't… it's okay… don't be sorry…" Bella said between sobs. I continued to rub her back, humming a song I was learning. Bella ended up crying herself to sleep. I laid her down on her bed and sat next to her. She slept for a while, frowning in her sleep, sometimes muttering something. At one point she reached out, taking hold of my hand. I smiled at that.

_I hope she has a better future then her past._

BPOV

I woke up slowly, aware that I was holding on to something. I woke up a little more and realized I was clinging to Alice's hand. "Wakey wakey, Bella. You have to take me home,"

"Okay," I groaned, sitting up. My eyes felt puffy and I remembered why I had fallen asleep. "Uh… thanks for staying with me,"

"Not a problem," She smiled gently, handing me my crutch. I stood, helped her up, and then hobbled down the hall and down the steps to the front door. Emmett bounded in and grinned at me. "I can take you guys. Bella, you can't really drive, anyway,"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Em," I looked back at Alice and smiled. "I think he just wants to see your sister," I chuckled and Alice giggled a little.

"If your weren't so hurt anyway, I would punch you,"

"Awww… you wouldn't hit a girl, now would you Emmett?"

We reached the Jeep and climbed in. "You don't count. You're my sister,"

"Em, that hurt…" I said, trying to keep a straight face as he drove, but quickly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha," He replied, though he soon started laughing, too.

It was Saturday and I was getting my wounds checked again. The cut on my forehead was completely healed, my left arm only held three shallow cuts, and my right arm was on the mend, my leg was still in a cast, if only for show. It was pretty much completely healed, but normal broken bones take a great deal of time to fully heal. Unfortunately, I had bigger things to worry about.

The full moon was in a week. Alice was showing signs that she would change. Her eyes were bluer, her skin darker, and her hair was starting to grow quickly. She was starting to hear and smell better and her skin was somewhat warmer. I worried most about the pain she would endure next week, but I was going to be there for her.

"Okay, you're all good. What is your plan for the full moon?" My dad said gently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's apparent that she will change, so I was thinking that she should come here. We would have a 'sleepover' and I could guide her through the change,"

"When do you plan to tell her about the Imprint?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Soon, but not too soon,"

"Okay. Go on, I know you want to see her,"

"Thanks, dad," I got up, grabbed my crutch, and started to leave. Emmett was on his way out and offered a ride for me. "Thanks, Emmett,"

"No problem. I have to take Rosalie out today, anyway,"

We drove in silence, Emmett chewing on his lip the whole time. "Relax, bro. She'll love you. Sides, I have insider info,"

"What?"

"I'm hanging out with her sister, remember?"

"Right…"

We stopped in front of Alice's house and I climbed out, followed by Emmett. I knocked on the door and Alice answered soon after. "Hey, Ali," I smiled.

"Bella," She grinned, hugging me. I noticed she was slightly taller now. I hugged her back, smiling. Rosalie walked down the stairs, looking nicer than usual, and joined Emmett at the door.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Rosalie smiled, following him to his jeep. Alice closed the door and I looked around.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

She tapped her chin. "I don't know… can you help me with the algebra? I can't figure out quadratics,"

"Uh… sure," We walked (well, I hobbled) up to her room and she sat on the bed, patting the seat next to her. I sat down and noticed that the whole bed was pretty much covered in mathematical material (**A/N: lol, my sister tried to say this seven time fast and couldn't. I was able to, but you guys should try it. I wanna know if she's the only one**).

"Okay, so, can you show me how to solve this one?"

I looked at the paper and read the problem to myself. "Four x squared plus twenty x equals negative sixteen. Okay, first you want to 'be a hero, make it zero',"

"Uh… what?"

"Add Sixteen to both sides,"

She did as I said and lifted her pencil. "Okay, now what?"

"What is the Greatest common factor in this?"

"Four,"

"Factor it out,"

Again, she followed my instructions. The problem now read 4(x^2+5x+4)=0. "Now what?"

"Ignore the four for now and focus on the equation. What factors of four can you add to get five?"

"Four and one," I saw it click in her head. "Oh! Oh, my gosh, you're a genius!"

She finished the problem, grinning from ear to ear. I didn't blame her for not getting it, though. We had only begun it a couple of days ago and it took me a few tries to get it the first go around.

"Thank you. Okay, I don't get how to do this one, though,"

"Five x squared plus twelve x plus four equals zero,"

"You can't factor that,"

"Bottoms up," I stated.

"Bella, this is not the time for Trey Songz,"

"No, it's a method I learned a while back to solve these. Multiply four by five," She did. "Now factor it,"

"Okay, so x plus ten times x plus two…"

"Nope. Now divide ten and two by five,"

"Two fifths doesn't reduce…"

"Move the five in front of the x,"

"So…"

"Bottoms up,"

"… I get it! That rocks, who taught you that?"

"An old teacher of mine, Ms. Davis. She was pretty cool. A good teacher,"

"I guess so…" She reached up and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for helping me,"

I blushed and coughed. "It was no problem,"

"Still,"

She worked in silence for a while before I cleared my throat. "Alice, I have to ask you something,"

"Okay, sure,"

"On the night of the full moon, I was thinking that you should stay the night at my house. That way I can be there with you for your first change and help you out,"

She looked up at me, tilting her head. "Really? You want to be there with me?"

"W-well, yeah. I mean… you shouldn't have to go through that alone like I did,"

Alice smiled and hugged my waist gently. "Thank you," She whispered. I hugged her back with my good arm and smiled, breathing in her scent. The human was still there, but the other scent was becoming stronger. My eyes widened.

"Oh, my god,"

"What?" Alice pulled away and I bit my lip.

"Before, when I met you, you had two different scents. One was human, but the other I couldn't figure out. I couldn't figure it out because it was so familiar! The other scent was Werewolf, or perhaps Lycan,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you had the DNA of either a Werewolf or a Lycan in your blood. So, one of your parents is, or was, part of the supernatural world. And I don't think it's your mom. Her human scent is far too strong,"

"So… again, what does that mean other than that?"

"That, in the end, you could have ended up turning into a Werewolf anyway,"

"… Okay, just…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rewind and freeze! I already had Werewolf or Lycan blood in me. I would have turned anyway. What does that mean for me?"

"In the words of Emmett, you're gonna be a badass Werewolf. You might even get a power,"

She dropped her hand, moved some stuff out of the way and lay down on her side. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts. And so does my shoulder,"

I bit my lip and placed one of my overheated hands on her injured shoulder, gently massaging it. Alice smiled a little.

"That feels good. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I honestly don't remember. I can help your headache, too, if you want,"

She hummed in response and started relaxing. There was a knock on the window, shattering the peace of the moment. I turned and frowned at Jasper, though relaxed again. It was impossible to be angry at him. He was just a good guy.

I motioned for him to come in. "What's up?" I asked as Alice sat up and he opened the window, jumping in.

"Dad is thinking about taking us camping for the week. You know how the week previous always wears us down…"

"How are we going to take Alice?"

"My mom might say its okay for me to go. Your dad would just have to talk to her,"

We nodded. "When will she be home?" Jasper asked.

"Uh… about seven,"

I looked at my watch. "It's five now. When does he want to leave?"

"Tonight or tomorrow morning. He'll come pick you up later so he can talk to Ms. Platt," Jasper smiled.

"Deal," Alice and I said together. I chuckled.

"Okay, Jazz, go on home. God only knows what you and Eddy will do today while the house is empty,"

Jazz shuffled his feet, blushing. Ha! Got him. "Will do," He muttered, jumping out the window and high tailing it home.

"So… what do you want to do for the next hour?" Alice asked.

"We could watch a movie,"

She grinned and hopped off the bed. I followed, grabbing my crutch. We walked/hobbled quickly down the stairs and sat on the couch. "Okay, so what movie do you want to watch?"

"Uh…"

Alice's cell phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID. She frowned and looked at me. "I need to take this," She whispered, her eyes sad. I nodded and she flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Mary, it's Tonie," The girl on the line said. I tried not to growl, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you anymore," Alice sounded defeated.

"But you picked up the phone anyway," She sounded smug and a thousand words flooded my mind to describe her, but I bit my tongue.

"Yeah, so I could tell you to leave me alone,"

"I can't, Mary," The girl's voice was soft, though I could hear the deceit in it. "I love you,"

Tears filled Alice's eyes and I frowned deeply. She looked at me, seeming to search for help. I held my hand out for the phone. This girl was getting on my last nerve already and I was gonna take care of it. Alice handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said, trying to sound polite.

"Who's this? I was talking to Mary!"

"My name is Bella. I'm a friend of hers. Listen, I don't like this whole calling and making her cry thing,"

"This is none of your business,"

"Oh? Let me tell you, missy, that I don't give a damn how much you say 'I love you' to her, I can hear the lie in your voice, so why don't you leave her the hell alone and stop trying to get back what you gave up,"

"I didn't give it up,"

"Oh? From what I understand of the situation, you deserve to be alone. So, if you call again and I pick up this phone, you may begin to regret deciding to call. Understand?"

"…Yeah, yeah, sure,"

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice.

"Thank you," She whispered as she took it back. I gave her a soft smile and wiped away the falling tears with my thumb.

"No biggy. I hated seeing you cry, and she was pissing me off, if you'll excuse my language," I kissed her forehead, feeling a stabbing pain in my stomach and back from leaning forward like I had.

"So, when are you getting this off?" She asked, pointing to my cast.

"It's almost completely healed. Usually, though, it would be out of a cast after a few weeks and then a boot. After we go camping I may put on a boot and say I'm healing well,"

"Wow, you really do heal fast,"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I might even be better completely by the full moon,"

"Man, I can't wait to change,"

"You… you may change your mind in a few days," I bit my lip. She hummed in response.

"Is it okay if we nap instead of that movie? I'm really tired today," She yawned.

_First step of the chance… _I nodded and lay back against the couch, resting my left foot on a pillow on the floor. Alice laid her head on my left thigh, seeing as that was pretty much the only untouched part of me. She drifted off before me and I followed soon after.

I woke up and looked at the clock with sleepy eyes. 7:30… I looked around and noticed Alice still asleep on my leg, though I heard footsteps around the house. The scent of Ali's mother hit me and I relaxed as she walked down the stairs. She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why, hello, Bella. Glad to see you're finally awake," She chuckled and looked at Alice. "Though I cant say the same for my daughter. She has been sleeping a lot lately. Strange, usually she's quite the nocturnal creature,"

I chuckled at the irony of the statement and said, "Hi, Esme. Uh, I have a question for you,"

"Ask away,"

"My father is taking my brothers and myself camping this week and I was wondering if you would let Alice come along. She's a good friend and, well, I don't want to be the only girl there,"

"Well, it's fine with me, but I would have to talk to your father about it. You know, meet him so I know who she would be going with. When do you plan to leave?"

"Likely tonight and or in the morning,"

"Okay, well,"

There was a knock on the door and Esme held up a finger and opened the door. "Oh…" She said and I knew it was my father. Why was there no talking?

My father cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'm Carlisle Cullen, Bella's father,"

"Esme Platt,"

"Has Bella t-told you about the camping?"

"Yes. I told her it was fine as long as I met you, which I have, so it's perfectly okay with me,"

"That's good… um, I was hoping to leave tonight… where is my daughter, anyway?"

"On the couch. Alice fell asleep on her, so she's kinda stuck,"

Dad chuckled. "Bella, wake Alice up and get her packed. Your brother's are waiting and Edward is driving your motorcycle,"

"He better not have scratched my baby," I called, then gently shook Alice awake. "Ali, come on. We have to go and pack,"

"Mm… I don't wanna get up…"

"Come on… you can do it. We're going camping and you get a whole week without your sister,"

"I heard that," Rose said as she walked in, looking happy and in no way angry at my words. She looked pretty when she smiled.

"A whole week… okay, I'm up,"

"Oh, Alice, that hurt,"

"You'll live," She sat up and started Zombie walking up the stairs to pack.

"Pack warm!" I called up the steps and heard her say okay.

I picked up my crutch and got up, starting to head out the door. Esme smiled at me. "Take care of my girl,"

"I will, Esme,"

Dad patted my shoulder and I waited by the car for Alice and him. Edward and Jazz were on my Ninja and Eddy looked a little smug. "This thing makes me feel sexy,"

"Yeah, well, it's mine, not yours. That's why you feel sexy. It's my vibes rubbing off," I chuckled.

"You and your ego,"

"Yerp,"

Alice walked out with a duffle bag and seemed to struggle under the weight. Jazz jumped up and helped her, since I couldn't. "Thanks," She muttered.

"No problem," He smiled as he set it in the back of the jeep. I let her hop into the jeep before I started to work my way in. I tossed my crutch up into the back seat and hopped on my good foot to reach the foot hold. I then jumped up, holding onto the handle for support and situated myself onto the seat.

"Whoa… holy skills," Alice giggled.

"Yep! I do try," I smiled.

Dad got into the driver's seat and Emmet grinned from the passenger seat. "Here we go!" He turned back to the front and dad gunned it. Alice started nodding off again and I let her lay back down on my leg. She soon fell back to sleep.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Do you think Bella will spill soon? Or will she keep chickening out? How do you think Alice will handle her first change? A girl needs to know these things.**

**Reviews=love. So, if you love me, you'll review, right?**


	4. Night of the Moon

Night of the Moon

"Alright, I think we can take this off now." Carlisle looked at my leg and nodded. "Yes… definitely. Alright, here we go."

He began to take the cast off carefully and I relaxed, trusting my father completely. Alice was leaning against me, though the stage of sleepiness had gone. Now she was developing her hunger. It was the third day of our camp out and Alice had grown three inches. It wasn't unusual, but it was a bit painful for her.

Emmett and Edward were out messing around, thought they were supposed to be getting firewood for tonight. Jasper was lounging in a tree, being a typical cat. Me, I was getting most of my bandages removed. The only on remaining was my bloody and mangled right arm. It was almost done healing, but it was still useless and wouldn't move.

"There." Carlisle stood back, finished freeing my leg.

"Hey… look, it's my other leg. I was looking for that one."

Alice giggled at my lame joke and nibbled on her sandwich. …Her fourth one…

"I can't believe I'm eating like this. I've had all this food and I still feel starved," she grumbled, huffing and taking another bite.

"It's part of the process. When I changed, I ate enough to feed an army." I chuckled a little, remembering how much I had taken in after the change.

"You still do." Jasper laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. I pulled down the leg of my pants over my newly freed leg and relaxed, sliding an arm around Alice's shoulders. She had stayed close to me the last few days and pretty much hadn't left my side. I didn't mind and was still trying to figure out how to tell her that she was my Imprint. Her bite was healed completely, leaving only a scar in its place.

"I'm going to head out. The moon will be up any minute and I need to take a run," Carlisle stated before standing and heading for the trees.

"Later, dad!" I called.

"Bella… don't yell so loud…" Alice requested. I guess her hearing was kicking in.

"Sorry," I whispered. Jasper chuckled and jumped down.

"I, too, need to go for a run. Later, girls." He waved and left. Alice fell silent, her breathing steady and calm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her quietly.

"I feel okay. My body in general hurts, but that might just be the growing thing. I'm hungry, but I figure that's a Werewolf thing." I nodded. "You don't feel as warm as normal, so I guess I must be getting warmer."

"Yeah, that will happen."

"Also… I have this weird… I don't know…" she bit her lip and looked up at me. "Don't freak out, but I have this weird want, almost need, to just be around you. I mean, I enjoyed spending time with you greatly before, but this is stronger and… I don't know."

_Holy… she's Imprinting on me! Yes! Yes yes yes!_

"Oh, no, it doesn't freak me out. It… um…" _grow a set, dammit! Tell her! _"That's the next lesson of Werewolfhood. You see… Every Were-creature has a… a soul mate. Someone who was made for them and them alone. When you find this person, the bond starts to grow instantly. Usually upon sight. Once they are together you won't find a more powerful bond in all the world, nor a stronger love."

"So… you're saying…"

"I, uh… I Imprinted on you the first time I saw you. That's why I was so nervous. It threw me off. I… I didn't expect that to happen to me. Ever. And… then you can along and changed that." I bit my lip and waited for her response.

"Is that why you were so kind to me? Why you saved me from the Lycan?"

"…Yes and no. I was kind because I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to be there. If nothing else happened, I wanted to be your friend. I saved you because of the Imprint," she stiffened beside me. "But also because I care about you and I couldn't let him get you."

"Nothing to do with getting a bigger pack?" She sounded nervous and afraid. I shook my head.

"You asked me that before. It's the same answer. No, it's only because I care about you. Hell, I like you far more then I should, but I was never one for following the rules."

She was silent for a minute and then snuggled closer to me. "I like you, too, Bella." She looked up at the moon. "Are you going to go run, too?"

"No. I shouldn't yet. Not with this arm. I'll just stay here with you. This is more fun, anyway."

Alice laughed a little. "Sitting here with a soon-to-be Werewolf and a looming moon?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yep. Why? You don't believe me?"

"No. No I don't. Not when you could be running around as a giant white wolf and enjoying the freedom." Alice laughed as Bella tickled her side.

"Two things. One: I'm not completely white. I have some brown fur. And two: even if I did change, I would end up staying here to keep an eye on you."

"That so?"

"Hey, Newborns are pretty wild…"

"You make it sound like I'm turning into a Vampire…" she rolled her eyes and relaxed against me once more.

"Vampires don't exist… however, I will not be the least bit surprised if you are incredibly playful when you first change. When I changed, I played with anything I could find after… after the incident."

Alice noticed my increased sadness and hugged my waist gently, or what was meant to be gently. Her strength was kicking in… but it was still calming and I hugged her back, sighing happily. She kissed my collar bone and snuggled into me. The increased affection surprised me at first, but I soon found that I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

"Bella! Alice! Wake up, guys! We're going for a hike today!" Emmett boomed, though didn't open the tent. He had done that once and found me half-dressed and… that didn't end well for him. He had the scar to prove it.

Inside, I woke up and groaned. I didn't want to get up yet, but it was the first day I had had my cast off and the boys wanted to go on that hike. Plus, it gave me more time with Alice. Speaking of Alice…

I turned over to see Alice twitching in her sleeping bag. She was asleep and beads of sweat were running down her brow as she twitched occasionally. I jumped up and raced over to her. "Alice… Alice, honey." I touched my hand to her forehead and pulled it back quickly. She was burning, even to me. I called to Carlisle as I opened her sleeping bag, hoping to let out some of the built up heat.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice is burning up! She feels warm even to me! What do I do?"

"Hold on." He left the tent and returned with a wet wash cloth. "This should help." He handed it to me and ordered Emmett to get a bucket and run down to the lake to fill it up. He did and I pressed the wash cloth to Alice's head. Steam rose from it and I began to get even more worried.

"We should stay. We need to take care of her."

"No… I'll stay. She's my Imprint and the boys really want to do this. Go on, Dad."

He sighed. "Alright, but when she wakes up have her get into some cooler clothes and keep that cold compress on her, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Dad."

He patted my shoulder and they headed out. "Alice… please wake up. Please be okay." I touched her cheek gently, touching the washcloth to her skin to keep her cool.

I stayed with her for another half hour before she opened her eyes weakly. "Bella?"

Her voice was weak and feeble. I gave her a sad smile. "Hun, we need to get you out of these cloths and into new ones. It'll be better for you."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I have an idea…" I grabbed a pair of her shorts and a shirt.

"W-what's your idea?"

"The transformation may be happening faster then it's supposed to. Your body is… rather unhappy about it. That's my theory." I turned around and placed the cloths next to her. "Are you able to change by yourself?"

"Help me up and yeah."

I looped my arm around her under her arms and pulled her up. I turned my head while she got changed, then laid her back down. She began to shiver and looked at me. "Can you, um… hold me? It's just… you're really warm… and I feel really cold right now," she said, avoiding eye-contact. I nodded and climbed into the sleeping bag, wrapping my good arm around her loosely. She snuggled closer and resting her head on my upper chest and wrapped her arms around me. I tightened my grip slightly and tucked her head under my chin. Her breath ticked my neck as she began to fall asleep. I hoped that she would recover quickly, for this illness, or whatever it was, had me extremely worried.

--

"You're all good, Bella."

I grinned, looking at my newly healed arm. "Right on time, too. The full moon is tonight."

Alice turned over in my lap, still recovering from her illness. I swept a stray strand of hair out of the way and sighed, all happiness gone.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's so fragile right now. I don't like it." My voice was low and filled with sadness.

"What are you talking about? She's 5'10'' now and her muscles are building by the day," Emmett frowned.

"Think about it, Em. If Rose was this sick, would you like it?" This time the growl in my voice was strong and I clamped my mouth shut. He frowned and bowed his head.

"I understand what you're talking about now. Sorry, Bells."

"It's fine. It was out of line to growl at you." I sighed.

Alice woke up and stayed silent for a moment before her stomach growled. I chuckled and bent down.

"Are you feeling up for anything but soup?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better now."

I nodded and reached over, grabbing a bowl and filling it with the deer-meat chili we had made. Alice sat up and sat in my lap, leaning against me as she ate slowly. I hugged her loosely as it became darker. I bit my lip and Carlisle stood.

"We should go. The moon will rise any moment and we all should be ready."

I nodded as Alice set down her bowl. "I'll take Alice further into the forest. We might meet up with you guys later."

We all nodded and I stood, Alice still in my arms. She smiled and leaned her head against my chest as I walked.

"Why are you taking me into the forest?"

"I told you Newborns were pretty wild, so I'm taking you to the middle of the forest were you can do as much damage as you want," I said, chuckling, and began to jog though the trees.

"…Does it hurt?"

"I won't lie to you. It does the first time. But the first time is the worst."

"Oh… okay." She bit her lip and I kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll be there with you all the way."

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head back on my chest. I looked up and found myself in a large enough clearing. I knelt down and set her down. The moon was poking over the horizon.

"It's time."

APOV

I heard Bella say "It's time," before a blinding pain ripped through my body. I screamed and thrashed, feeling my body grow and my bones rearrange. Next to me I heard Bella hissing in pain and grunting, clearly more accustomed to this. I felt her boiling hand lace with mine and relaxed a little, though still felt unbearable pain.

"Don't fight it, Ali. Let it happen."

I nodded, feeling my face become longer, and tried to relax. I stopped fighting the change and cried out. The sound turned into a yelp halfway through and I opened my eyes, the pain gone. A cold, wet nose nudged my jaw and I looked at the tall wolf beside me. Bella's white fur seemed to glow in the moon's light. I stood hastily and looked at myself. The fur was chocolate brown with the tip of my tail being white, as well as my paws.

_You look like the opposite of me._

The soft voice surprised me and I yelped, jumping back. Bella barked a sort of laugh.

_That was me, silly. A wolf can always hear their creators thoughts, as long as the creator is alive._

_Really?_

_Yerp._

My tail wagged and I looked around. I wanted to play. I really wanted it…

_Hey, Bella? Hey, hey, you wanna play with me? Or… or we could run! Yeah! Or__—_

Bella jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. I jumped back up, my ears flopping on my head, and crouched, my bottom sticking in the air and my tail wagging. She sat down, front paws together and her head tilted to the side. I took a moment to look at her, noticing how her fur slowly went from white to brown on her tail and paws. Her blue eyes were slightly less icy, now warm and welcoming. One ear was up and alert, while she let the other lay on her head. I felt an undeniable pull to her, stronger now then ever before. Suddenly I didn't want to play.

I slowly got up and walked over to her. She watched me go, tilting her head a little more. I wanted to hug her, so I did the best I could in my new wolf form. I rested my head against her neck, seeing as she was still larger than me, and placed my right front paw next to it, my left paw between hers.

_Ali? Are you okay?_

_I just… wanted to hug you…_

She rested her head on top of mine and her tail wagged a couple times. We stayed that way for a while and I found myself breathing in her scent. It was… I don't know… woodsy, and like… I don't know. But I felt safe.

_Bella?_

_Hmm? _She mentally hummed.

_I love you. _

She shifted her head. _What?_

_I… I mean… um… sorry._

_No, it's fine. It's the Imprint. _She pulled away and pressed her nose to the side of my face, like a kiss almost. I pulled away, looking into her eyes. The emotion reflecting back was strange. No one had ever looked at me like that before.

_Was it like this for you? When you Imprinted on me?_

It looked as if she was smiling. _Yes, it was. I still feel the need to protect you, but not so much. The love, though, is still stronger than anything I've ever felt. I love you, Alice. I just… I was nervous to say it._

I smiled as best I could and pressed my nose against hers, then yawned and shook myself. Bella barked a laugh.

_You should sleep, Ali. You've had a tiring night._

I nodded and laid down. _Are you gonna stay with me?_

_Of course. _She laid down next to me and I shuffled , resting my head on her front legs. She rested her head on mine again and I fell asleep quickly.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Awwww… they are so cute! XD

Okay, new thing. Reviews at the end now. Idk, I just needed a change. ^_-

Akasha Hallows27: thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^

ShadowofaDarkSlytherin: lol, you never know. Thank you. I'm glad I've caught your interest.

Lynettecullen: *chuckle* hope this satisfied that desire.

Je: yeah… yeah, it did… and she did. Lol, I hope you liked this one. ^^

Ta1ia: thanks. *chuckle* I use to say that all the time.

ShadowCub: *holds fingers up* lil bit…

bleach number 1 fan: thanks! ^^

Guerrilla Warfare: ^_^ I hope this met standards… Bella couldn't avoid the spilling of the beans in this one.

Amber Talamasca: thanks! Uh, I'll answer that later, also later, and again, later. Trust me, though, I will answer them. Yep. We don't know for sure yet….. buuuuuttttt… you'll just have to wait and see. Smart one, aren't we…. *chuckle*

Blaise Night: *chuckle* thanks. Yeah, Bella didn't chicken out. And I'm proud of her.

Rose829: *smile, raised eyebrow* sorry to disappoint, but I'm taken. *chuckle* thanks. Did this chapter make you happy in that perspective? Lol.

Imagination Genius: *nods* I did take that into mind as I wrote this. Her transformation was easier then it should have been, which we'll learn more about in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth

When I woke up the next morning I felt like my whole body was limp. Warmth surrounded me and I felt Bella's arms around me, as well as a blanket over us. The blanket felt really soft against my back and…

Wait.

Hold it.

I opened my eyes and slammed them shut again. Bella and I had no clothes. What the hell? Oh, wait… last night was the full moon. Right. I shook Bella awake and she hummed and her arms tightened slightly before they slid from around me. She yawned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"What's up, Ali?" She asked, still groggy. I raised my eyebrows at her and poked her stomach. She squeaked and blushed, looking down at herself and away quickly. "Oh, that's what's up. Uh…" she scanned the clearing and saw a pile of clothes. "There. The boys brought us clothes."

We got up and pulled on our clothes. Seeing as I had grown considerably, I was shocked when the pants I pulled on where too big. I tightened the elastic and pulled on the green shirt. It was long sleeved and I rolled the sleeved up a little, getting a whiff of Bella's scent. Oh, okay. They were Bella's clothes. That explains why they fit so well. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Bella had her back to me and was bending over to pick up her shirt. I had rarely saw her in anything but buckskin, which hid all her muscle well. But right now she wore a pair of light jeans that hugged her thighs and flared around her lower legs, making her look even taller. I trailed my eyes up as she stood up, watching her muscles ripple as she pulled it on. It was a wife beater, showing her muscled arms well. She only had the shirt over her chest when she turned, showing off her well sculpted stomach. She pulled it all the way down and smiled at me.

"You can keep that, if you want," she stated. I can what…?

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my starring thing. She chuckled, seeming to not notice it.

"The shirt. You can keep it if you want. I never wear it, anyway." She smiled. I melted. Simple as that.

"Thanks."

She nodded and grabbed the blanket, walking to me. "Hey, can I see your palms?"

I furrowed my brow and held my hands out, palms up. On my right hand was a spiraling fire pattern. Like a tattoo. "Cool."

"You have an elemental power, like me. Fire." She smiled.

"Wicked."

She chuckled. "As you grow older and master your element your marks will grow. Like mine."

"Have you mastered yours?"

"Nope. Not yet, at least. But I'm getting closer to it. You know you've mastered it when you can cover your body in your element without injuring yourself in any way. So far I've covered my forearms."

My eyes bugged out as we began to walk back to camp. I would have to go Human Torch to master my element. Mm…

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

"I don't know about this…" I said, chewing on my lip.

"We have to tell your mother. Emmett is telling Rosalie, and both I and my father will be with you." Bella took my hand in hers and I relaxed a little.

"But… what if…"

"She will love you no matter what. This I know."

I snuggled closer to her. We were sitting on the couch and she was talking me into telling mom about my being a werewolf among other things. She hugged me to her, rubbing my back. I hugged her waist and sighed. Jasper and Edward where in the tree and Emmett was pacing back and forth. Knowing how playful he was, it was strange seeing the effect my sister had on him.

"It'll be fine, Ali. I promise."

I nodded. I hoped she was right.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Carisle knocked on the door and my mother opened it. "Well, hello, Mr. Cullen." She looked at me and Bella. "You have fun, girls?"

"Yes, Ms. P-" mom gave her a look and Bella backtracked. "Esme, we did."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Mom, can they come in? we all have to talk about something."

She nodded and let them in. We sat around the living room. Emmett had already taken Rose out to tell her. Now it was my turn to tell mom. Mom looked at each of us and spoke. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I opened my mouth, thinking I could just blurt it out. When nothing came out I closed my mouth again. I tried to find the courage but she beat me to the punch.

"Is this why you're suddenly so tall, have blue eyes, things like that?"

I nodded. I had to tell her. I had to. "Mom… I'm a… I'm a Werewolf."

"A… what?"

"Esme, my family and I are all composed of Werewolves and Werecats," Bella stated calmly. "Please, I ask that you be reasonable about…"

"You…" Mom cut her off. "Turned my daughter into… into…"

"I didn't have…"

Mom stood up and rounded on her. Oh, no… her comes momma bear. "You turned my daughter into a monster? This is exactly what I tried to stop! This is why I left him! To make sure she didn't become like you!"

"Esme, we aren't like your husband.."

"EX-husband."

"We're Werewolves. He was a Lycan."

Mom was still seething. "What's the difference?"

"Simply put, good guys vs. bad guys. Lycans tend to want to kill, destroy things. We protect humans and try to keep to ourselves. Lycans, unlike Were-creatures, cannot have Imprints, either."

"How did Alice become a Werewolf?" Mom asked, sitting down again. She was calmer now.

"A Lycan attacked her, tried to turn her. Bella here saved her and replaced the Lycan saliva with her own, turning Alice into a Werewolf." Carlisle spoke up for the first time.

"Bella saved my life, Mom. Please don't be angry with her."

"I'm not, sweetie, I just… when you said you had turned, I was afraid. Afraid you would turn out like… _him." _

"Werewolves often get confused with Lycans. We don't like it, but it happens." Bella chuckled.

Mom looked up at her. "You mentioned 'Imprinting'. What is that?"

"Imprinting is the act of finding one's Soul Mate. It's suppose to be rare, but our family seems to be the exception."

"Your brothers? The two smaller ones?"

"Yes. They are together."

"Emmett and Rose?"

"Yep," I smiled.

She looked between us and to our intertwined hands. I didn't even realize we were holding hands… heh…

"Bella?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Esme. Alice and I have Imprinted on each other." Bella scratched the nape of her neck.

"You two love each other?"

"Yes," we both responded.

"You'll keep her safe?" she asked Bella.

"Always."

"That's enough for me. As long as you're happy."

We were silent for a moment before I asked her something that had been bugging me.

"What did you mean when you said you left him? I thought dad left you."

Mom opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

**Dom dom dooooom. Whatcha think? What's up with Esme? And will Carlisle ever spill the beans?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

Blaise Night: thanks. We shall see…

bleach number 1 fan: thank you! *chuckle* well… it is Alice. I don't think she can NOT be affectionate… lol.

Lynettecullen: yeah, me too… *nape scratch*

Guerrilla Warfare: thanks. *chuckle* of course not… *raise eyebrows* wow… you went from werewolf story to martial arts stuff… lol, nice. *burst out laughing* wooooow. Lol, beans in a bowl. Yummy!

Ta1ia: thank you!

Letora of Slytherin: thanks

PraiseFortheFallen: will do!

FufuTheFallenAngel: thanks. I'll update soonish, I promise

Zenni: *raised eyebrow* I guess you're right, but I was kinda at a really-don't-want-her-to-be-in-pain thing… lol, thanks. *grin*

TwilightLuver234: eye eye!

Caradens: thanks.

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: thanks, girly. *confused face* uh… which one? *chews lip*

Akasha Hallows27: lol, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Dad

"Mom?" Alice asked next to me. Esme bit her lip and I saw Alice in her. She sighed and lay back in her chair.

"Your father… this is a long story. I don't know where to start."

"Maybe… from the start. How did you meet?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We met in high school. It was my senior year, as well as his. Come to think of it, around the time he showed up, murders began. No one knew what they were and they were labeled as animal attacks."

"What was his name?" Dad leaned forward. I could tell he had Imprinted on Esme and he wanted to know who this man was, who was it that had caused her so much pain.

"Royce King."

I jumped up. "No… Alice can I see that book you had?"

She ran up to her room and came back with the book. I looked at the cover and growled.

"I thought so. Please, go on, Esme."

"He and I hung out all the time and became fast friends. The formal came up and he asked me to it. I said yes and after that we dated. He told me that he was a Werewolf and insisted that I was his Imprint. I believed him and… well… one thing led to another. But shortly after Alice was born he and I had a fight. I found him killing a woman told him he couldn't be doing that, not now, not ever. He yelled at me and told me he wanted Rose and Alice both turned once they were old enough. I told him no and he tried to attack me. I left that night and haven't heard from him since."

I growled, holding Alice closer. "What color was he in wolf form?"

"Black. His fur was always dirty, too. Why?"

"We have heard from him. He was the wolf that attacked Alice."

Alice and Esme gasped, the former burying her face into my side. "Why would he attack now? And why would he be here?"

"Alice is of the Lycan age. Changing her before would have risked his life, after she would have been a bad leader in their eyes," Dad explained to us.

"I don't want to be a leader. Hell, I don't even want to be a Werewolf. I just want to be Alice."

I hugged her, rubbing her back. "You don't have to be a leader. It's gonna be okay. He won't be able to hurt you."

"But…"

"If he hurts you, or Esme, or Rose, it will be over my dead body."

She gripped my shirt and I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Esme, I think, for your protection, you and the girls should stay with us. We have plenty of rooms and I would feel better, as would the rest of us, if you were closer."

Esme nodded, standing. "I'll go pack some things for myself and Rosalie."

"I'll help you," Carlisle stated, leaving Alice and I alone. I pulled away a little and placed two fingers under her chin, slowly lifting it.

"Alice? Honey, it's going to okay."

"Everyone is in danger and…"

I placed a finger over her lips. "Calm down. I'm going to protect you. You're mother and sister will be fine. It will all be fine. I swear it to you."

She searched my eyes. I cupped her cheek, rubbing her cheek bone with my thumb. "Believe me," I whispered.

She nodded, hesitating before reaching up. She stopped, but I closed the distance, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I believe you," she whispered back, smiling a little. I kissed her forehead and her mother and my father came down, each carrying a bag. We moved quickly to the car, heading home and awaiting the return of my brother and Rose.

**Short, yeah, but… now the illusive father has been unveiled and Carlisle is working on figuring out how to tell Esme… woooooo…**

**Guerrilla Warfare: lol, thanks. I'll try. Lol, well, I do try to be unpredictable. Nope, don't think I did. *chuckle* alright, then. You got me. **

**Lynettecullen: I bet Alice is, too.**

**lexi lex 1996: here you are**

**DarkSnakeLordess: thank you**

**bleach number 1 fan: thanks. Well, you have your bad guy now… or do you…?**

**Rose829: it's fine, chicka. No biggy. Thanks.**

**Kase: there are some of your answers. *smile***

**Caradens: (:**

**(): thanks. But please give me a long review next time? *pout***

**PraiseFortheFallen: why, thank ya kindly.**

**NativeWarrior18: BIG BROTHER! You reviewed this one, too? Haha! Thanks. I did post it. Go read it, you big oaf. Sword fighting? You and your sword fighting… I'll think about it.**

**Review, please! Hope you liked this. ^^ don't own twilight.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esme and Carlisle were upstairs, talking in his study while myself, Alice, and my two younger brothers sat on the couches, waiting for Emmett and Rose to return. Alice was huddles into my side, sleeping softly. Edward was laying across the back of the couch, playing with Jasper's hair. His feeling of content was so strong that it was adding to mine and eliminating my worry completely.

Emmett came in, eyes blazing and Rose looking as scared as Alice had before she had fallen asleep. "Bella! What's going on?!" He roared.

"Shh! I just got Ali asleep. As for what's going on, Alice and Rosalie's father has made a reappearance. He tried to change Alice before and now we suspect he wants to change Rosalie. If he does, Rosalie will be the next in line for the Lycan throne."

Emmett growled, shaking slightly while Rosalie looked at me with fear.

"Changed? Lycans? Wait, what's going on?!"

"Rosalie, we are Were-creatures. Emmett, Alice and I are Werewolves while Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are all Werecats. Emmett can explain the other things but right now other things are important. Such as the fact that you will be staying with us, for your own safety. So... take it easy. It's late. Get some rest and we'll all talk in the morning. Got it?"

Emmett ran a hand through his hair, still fuming. The same reaction I had when I found out Alice was in trouble. "Alright. We'll talk tomorrow. I need to go for a run, Bella."

"Stay near the house."

He nodded, going upstairs to change before I heard him jump out the window. I picked up Alice bridal style and carried her upstairs. "Come on, Rosalie. I'll show you to your room. We all need rest."

"And tomorrow you'll explain all this?"

"Emmett and Dad will help, but yeah."

She nodded and followed me up the stairs. I let her into the room next to Emmett's and gave her the bag her mom had packed for her. I closed the door so she could change and went down the hall to the room next to my own. I kicked the door open and set Alice down on the bed. I kissed her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door. After that I sat on the floor, listening for any intrusions. No one would get past my watch.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Short, I know, but I'm not in the mood for this one and Ivory wanted me to update this one.

DarkSnakeLordess: thanks.

Lynettecullen: I know, right?

Guerrilla Warfare: that's what I was thinking. Don't you worry, it'll happen. I hate Royce King, so only fits that he would be the bad dude.

Caradens: thanks!

Rose829: thank you!

KitKatVsTwixx: lol, yeah. Btw... Kit Kat wins. Always. ;)

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: sorry.

Updating now. Later, broskies


	8. Chapter 8

We all sat in the living room the next morning, I staying close to Alice while Jazz and Eddy stayed together, Carlisle stayed by Esme and Emmett and Rose stayed huddled together.

"Bella, maybe you should explain all this?" Carlisle nodded. I sighed and sat a little straighter.

"Rose, we're a family of Were-creatures. Emmett, Alice and I are Werewolves. Jazz and Edward are Werecats."

"Alice is a Werewolf…?"

"That's why my eyes changed, not to mention I'm a bit taller now," Alice explained gently. While she figured it out by herself, Rose was being told that her sister was now a Werewolf, and that wasn't even the worst of it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and Alice are in grave danger. Your father is a Lycan. Basically, he's the evil counterpart of a Werewolf."

"My father left when I was young."

"No, sweetie. I left him. He scared me with his violence and anger. I didn't want to be his next victim." Esme hugged herself and I felt horrible. This was a terrible situation she had been thrown into and this couldn't be making it any better.

"How do I know this is true? That this isn't a big joke?"

"Can you handle the evidence?"

"Yeah."

I lifted my sleeve and Alice pulled down her collar, showing our bites. A ripple took effect and suddenly my brothers stood, pulling their shirts off to show similar bites. Finally my father did the same. Rose's eyes flowed slowly from me to her sister, through my brothers and father, landing on Emmett. All the boys made it clear that their marks were showing. Emmett looked grim, a rare emotion for him.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Rosie," he whispered to her. This confirmed her belief and faith in what we were saying, her eyes growing soft.

"But why does Alice's bite look different than yours, Bella?"

"Your father bit her. I used my own saliva to counter his. In perfect world she would have stayed huma- ow!" I was cut off by a punch in the arm from Alice. She crossed her arms and pouted at me. "What?"

"This worked out."

"Why?"

She got on tip toe and whispered in my ear, "Because now I'm part of your world."

I grinned and chuckled. "I guess you're right." I kissed her cheek and addressed the group again. "Anyway, usually that counters the virus and eliminates both, however my virus overpowered the other and left its mark, no pun intended."

"Okay, so where does that put me?"

"You, Rose, are the only heir to the Lycan throne, seeing as Alice isn't a Lycan, nor a human and able to be a Lycan. That leaves you."

"I don't want to rule anything," she muttered. Emmett, still shirtless, sat down and hugged her.

"You can stay human, or you can ask one of us to change you. It's your choice," Emmett muttered back, trying to comfort her.

"I need to think about it."

"Fair enough," he smiled at her and she smiled back. I sat down and Alice snuggled next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and we decided that we would watch movies to help calm Rose down. It was the brief version but Rose had taken in a lot in a short time.

Want to hear the irony?

We watched cheesy black and white Werewolf movies.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Okay, so it was short, but Rose is caught up and you got to see the sweet side of Emmett! xD tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Omg I have seriously slacked on this story. Sorry guys! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Replies will be at the bottom. As always, I do not, in fact, own twilight or it's characters.

"You're sure of this?" I asked Rosalie seriously. She stood before me, Emmett at her side. She had been thinking for two days and had made her choice.

"Yes. I do not want to be a ruler of the Lycans. I want to stay with not only Alice and Emmett, but with your family. Your family had become my family."

I smiled and hugged her. "Good deal." I pulled away and she blushed, looking at Emmett.

"I want Emmett to change me."

My goofy brother grinned and took Rosalie's hand. I smiled.

"There was never a more perfect time. The full moon is in three weeks. That gives you enough time for the virus to spread fully. Something tells me you're going to a vastly protective sister."

"I am," she smiled and we parted ways. I smiled and rolled my shoulders, feeling comfy in my buckskin clothes. I smelt her before I saw her, grinning at Alice as she danced over to me, surprising me with a kiss. I smiled.

"What was that for? Not that I minded."

She grinned, looking at my attire for a moment. "Something about you in buckskin... it's really sexy."

I smirked. "That so?"

"Vary much. In fact..."

"Bella!"

I turned with a glare at Edward for interrupting what Alice was about to say. He cowered some. "What... do... you... want?"

"We-well we were wondering if you wanted to go for a run... you and Alice..."

Alice smiled sweetly at him and dragged me up the stairs. "Actually, Eddy, I'm going to have to steal her for the night."

Realization flashed over his features and he gulped, turning tail. It was known that in this house you don't interrupt mated pairs when they wanted privacy. Well, until recently that was only them but you know what, I had waited way too long to find Alice. So... yeah.

Alice kissed me again once the door was closed and all thoughts left my head.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

still trying to get where I want with this story and had to change Rose to get there, so heres a tiny chapter. I'm sorry, guys! Anyway, I am happy that in my absence there were still people favoriting and following my story.

Dault3883: Thank you

Coeur d'amertume28: I think we're going to keep it from him to bring him out. Not sure yet.

Guest: lol thank you

copper: thank you :) I'm glad you like it

reviews are love!

-life goes on


	10. Chapter 10

_Fog blocked my vision a great deal and I waited for my father. I knew Bella was close, causing the fog so she could protect me if needed. Even as a wolf, she wanted me near her always. I smiled a little. She was mine and I hers..._

_"Alice..." A gruff voice sounded. My father._

_"I want you to leave us be, dad." I tried to keep my voice strong and steady._

_"I can't. Your wolf... Bella, is it? She challenged my power. My authority. She fought me and beat me. I don't like to lose, Alice."_

_"She was protecting me, her Imprint!"_

_"Imprinting is a waste of time. That's why Lycans don't bother with such burdens. Love is weakness." His sneer sent white hot rage through me. I felt Bella's own rage through our link and the fog got thicker._

_"My Imprint is never a burden!" I roared. "Love isn't weakness! It's strength. It's knowing no matter what, you have someone there for you!"_

_"Your Imprint will die... and so will your family. Lycan blood runs through your veins. You think you can just escape that?"_

_He left and the moon came out, full and beautiful. My bones started shifting on their own and I let out a scream of agony that turned into a howl, red eyes landing on Bella._

I shot up, covered in sweat and screaming. Bella was next to me in a second, sitting up and circling her arms around me. I cried and shook, resting my head on her bare chest.

"The same dream?" she whispered. I nodded. It was mostly memory, of the night Bella and I set up a meeting with my father. The last part was just... a nightmare. In some I killed the one person who I loved with all my heart. In others, like tonight, it ended but I knew what would have happened.

"Babygirl, I know you won't hurt me. He was just trying to scare you. I'll protect you, I promise."

I nodded against her, whimpering again. She kissed my head and rubbed my back, massaging slowly and relaxing my entire body. I hummed and nuzzled her neck.

"How do you always know how to calm me down?"

"Because I love you... and I know you." Bella smiled and traced her mark, a set of teeth marks where Alice's shoulder and neck met. The pixie girl shivered, purring and kissing her own mark, visible on Bella's shoulder.

"Relax, my love. Let me help you relax."

I nodded and smiled.

-xoxoxoxo-

A horn sounded in my ear, causing both Bella and I to scream, get tangled in our sheets and fall off the bed. Luckily everything was covered. No one got to see my Bella but me.

I also knew who had done this.

"ROSE!" I yelled, glaring at my grinning sister. Her eyes were blue, taller now and still lean but strong. She smirked at me and then looked at Bella.

"Nice ass, by the way, Bella."

Bella gaped and I growled.

"Rose... leave... now..."

She smirked again and strutted out. I looked at Bella and she was blushing. I kissed her hard and nipped at her mark, reaffirming my scent on her. "Mine," I growled before getting up and heading to the attached bathroom. After we showered and dressed, Bella wearing low riding jeans that left her hip bones showing some, and a black sports bra. Alice really didn't mind. It showed her muscles and all of her tattoo. Alice went for jeans and a grey t-shirt. They went downstairs and Mom looked up from in the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep last night, Alice?"

I blushed. "I had a nightmare, but Bella calmed me down. Other than that I slept well."

Mom then proved she had been around Emmett and the others too long. "So you slept well after Bella sexed you unconscious."

We both turned tomato red and gasped out a loud "Mom!" while Emmett boomed out a laugh.

"Don't try to hide it. The whole hall smells like you two, not to mention you're covered in each other's scents."

Yeah, that's right. Carlisle, now who I referred to as Dad, had admitted he had Imprinted and Mom was changed. Sure she would live forever now, but hiding that we were having rather hot and amazing sex (if I do say so myself) was impossible. Thank god she liked Bella.

"The whole hall?" Bella asked, grinning that cocky, crooked grin as she sniffed the air and purred, smelling our scents in the hall and then turned her head to me and her grin widened when she smelt herself all over me. I was pleased, too, but her dominant wolf couldn't hide that it was pleased. With a chuckle we all gathered in the living room.

After the meeting, the whole pack had been watching me and my sister. The scary thing was that when I was angry Bella had seen my eyes flash red. God I hoped that Bella had truly killed off my Lycan side. I terrified. I didn't want to be my love's enemy. Rose was less scared, having shown no signs of Lycan blood. I snuggled into Bella, fear coming back to me and my wolf held me close, pushing calm and love through our bond. I relaxed some in her arms and let the love overcome me.

-xoxoxoxo-

Don't own twilight

I love you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but... yeah I'm sorry, bros.

duralast406: I hope you like this chapter. It skipped some time, but... I needed to do that

mary rosa: Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo. He estado ocupado con la escuela, sin mencionar que tenía escritores serios bloquean recientemente ...


	11. Chapter 11

Short but theres more

_I howled at the moon, full and bright. I looked beside me and saw my mate, her eyes burning red. I knew my own eyes were still crystle blue but I didn't care. We tore off into the woods, ripping apart a herd of deer with ease. After thoroughly cleaning the bones I laid down beside my mate, a long bone in my mouth that I gnawed until I fell asleep._


	12. Chapter 12

Prepare to me scarfed for our girls

I'm gonna get hell for this...

I woke up and pulled Alice closer, purring. She screamed and I shot up to find us naked, surrounded by carnage. It had to be a whole herd of deer. Alice and I were both covered in blood and I realized I was holding...

Oh, god...

I was holding a leg bone from one of the deer. Alice ran over to the trees and let lose the contents of her stomach. I followed shortly after.

"What happened?!" she sobbed. "I... what happened last night?!"

"I don't know. Usually we don't go crazy during the full moon. Only..."

"What?" her voice was fearful and I looked down at myself. The scars, from where her father bit me. Impossible. Lycans couldn't effect already turned Werewolves. It couldn't be...

"Only Lycans..."

"But... You said you canceled out his venom. And why would you have been with me?!"

"I don't know! We need to talk to dad!"

She nodded, tears leaking from here eyes and we ran home. Dad met us in the backyard.

"You guys... Something happened... oh, my god!"

"We don't remember last night..." I panted, dropping to my hands and knees. Why was I so tired...? Alice dropped next to me.

"Emmett! Edward!"

I saw my brothers running over before black overcame my vision.

-xoxoxoxo-

Heh...

-hides-

Arial Wolf: Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Super short but the next one will be up soon. Shout out to my beta

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Positive."

He looked from me to Alice. We had woken an hour ago and I explained what I believed had happened.

"Alice, you have Lycan blood, but... Bella, you are a full Werewolf. How could this have happened to you? Is your bond with Alice that strong?"

"I believe it is, but look," Bella turned around and pulled up her shirt, showing a swollen bite mark, one of which matched the bite mark on Alice's shoulder. Carlisle gasped and shook his head.

"This is bad..." he muttered, tracing the mark with his finger. "This is vary, vary bad."

"What's going on?" Alice asked, afraid for her mate.

"Your father... your father made my beta his..." Carlisle snarled. "His slave!"

-xoxoxoxo-

ShadowCub: I know this is no better...

tlc125: Isn't it?

Arial Wolf: Yeah well... there you go...

duralast406: This is all explained now :) well somewhat


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so heres the next chappy!

don't own twilight. There would be wayyyy more lesbians and gay guys, trust me.

1 week later

The half moon lit the way for Bella and I as we stalked toward the large, dark building. Our large paws padded gently against the ground, claws clicking. Two tall Lycan stood tall and proud, weapons in hand as they stood on two feet. They snarled at us and Bella stood on her own two hind feet, towering over them.

"We are here to see Royce," she growled at them, red eyes glinting. They looked at us both and growled.

"Who's asking?" It was the one on the right, a light grey wolf, that asked. Bella regarded him.

"Isabella."

With a gasp they apologized and opened the door, standing back for us to enter. Bella smirked and proceeded forward on four paws, me by her side. When we entered the room with my (shudder) father, Bella stood once more and so did I.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Bella shook her head.

"You don't remember us?"

"Who. Are. You?"

"Isabella Cullen."

"Alice Platt."

"Ah, my daughter and her... Friend..."

Bella took a deep breath and bowed. "I am at your service, sir."

"And I have come to take my place as your heir."

He beamed and came forward, hugging me. "It's good to have my daughter back." He then turned to Bella, who was still bowing respectfully. "Rise, Isabella." She stood and turned to face him. "What to do with you... Hmm..." He snapped his fingers and then clapped. "Bring out the beast!"

"What do you want to do with her, father?"

"Isabella, you will be fighting for your life, and your place in the ranks of my guard."

Bella's face remained the blank mask she had on since we had left her pack. "Yes, sir."

They opened a large gate as father directed me to the seat by his. Bella stood her ground.

"Oh, one last thing. Change back, Isabella. I want to see your human form and it's fighting skills."

Without a word my mate changed back and pulled on the armor thrown at her. From the gate came a horrifying beast. At first glance all you saw was a huge lion, but I noticed the hind legs were those of a goat's. Two more heads lifted and I cowered. One was a red dragon, the other a goat, the tail that of the dragon's. It couldn't be...

"Isabella, my dear, meet the Chimera. Have fun."

I watched in horror as Bella drew her sword, a blank look on her face. The Chimera lunged toward her, roaring as it swiped at her. She dodged easily, holding the sword with one hand as she dodged blow after blow. Annoyed, it seemed, the dragon let out a stream of fire. She leapt over the flames and landed on the beast's back, I noticed a rope on the belt they had given her and she grabbed it as the dragon's head turned to her. Before I, or clearly the dragon, knew what had happened, Bella had thrown a rope over it's muzzle and closed it's mouth effectively. I looked at my father to find him impressed. She tied the rope to the dragon's neck, keeping the head down. Quickly she found what seemed to be a pressure point in the lion's neck and pressed it, causing the beast to fall. She sighed, dusting herself off and walking over to my father, bowing.

"Does this please you, sir?"

My father seemed stunned, but slowly began to clap. "Amazing. My best man took thirty minutes to do anything like that, and he harmed my beast." I smiled at this, knowing that hadn't even shown all of my mate's strength. "You shall be training my guard, Isabella. You will also be allowed quarters with my daughter."

"Thank you, sir."

"Welcome to the pack, Isabella. And welcome to my guard."

-xoxoxoxo-

dang... just... dang...

tlc125: What did you think?

ShadowCub: lol hows this for more?


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final installment of Bitten. Hope you like it!

3 weeks later-

B

Bella and I stood in our Lycan forms, getting our armor put on by a few Omegas. They each showed rank. Mine were a golden color with silver designs swirling in and out of the armor. Bella's were silver, with her chain mail being gold. Our armor consisted of chain mail, a variation of a Bevor, arm and leg guards, and a variation of a sallet. My mate turned to me when the Omegas left.

"Are you ready for this?" Even with her voice gravelly and deep, I could hear her fear.

"I'm not the one who trained the guard."

A howl sounded that told us we were to join the others. We ran to the front, me on my father's right side and Bella on his left. Seeing my father in the same armor as me, his black fur tangled and matted, reminded me of the night he attacked me. I shuddered and got ready for the signal. Bella took a deep breath and let out a mighty howl. We, as a whole shot forward, running toward Carlisle's pack home. We lope at an easy pace, reserving strength for the future battle. Bella barked orders to her ranks and they moved and shifted. Finally the pack's scent's invaded my nose, as well as several others. We staggered to a halt, growling at the group before us. There had to be dozens of Werewolves, cats, foxes and reptiles. My father rounded on Bella.

"You said there were only six of them!"

"There were!" She snarled back. He rounded on the troops.

"Attack!"

We all shot forward as one, Bella heading right for Carlisle while I headed for mom. We stopped right in front of them and I bumped noses with my mother, her silver fur gleaming in the moonlight. Bella did the same with her father, her other troops moving among the ranks of her father's pack. I took my place by mom while Bella stood on the right hand side of her father.

"You really thought I would work for you?" She asked him, shaking her head and shaking off her armor and shifting into her true form, her white and brown werewolf form. I followed suit, brown and white fur shining in the light.

_"He made me his slave? How do we fix that?"_

_"The best way or the least painful way?"_

_"Best. I don't want to take risks."_

_"You have to become someone else's slave."_

_"So... if someone else bites me..."_

_"It will have to be a Lycan."_

_They turned toward me._

My father stood alone. He growled, looking around for an escape, but he was surrounded by supernaturals. It was then he made his last, fatal mistake.

He pounced at me, claws extended. Bella interrupted him mid-jump, sending him flying ten feet away with her landing on top. She howled, snarling at him before tearing at his armor ripping it apart. Other's joined, mostly his own army, ripping into his skin. Bella stepped away, blood on her muzzle, and came over to me.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. Thank you._

She nodded her big head and I began cleaning her muzzle. After I was done we gazed around. Lycans and Were-creatures were finally united. Stupid pretenses were gone. We were all gonna be okay.

fin

-xoxoxoxo-

ShadowCub: Ikr? Cx

tlc125: Totally understandable. Don't worry, I hope this was to your expectations

fang-flames13: I hope the ending was good :)

Sexycullenguys: I HAD A PLAN I promise!


End file.
